Robo-Mom
by Be Obscene
Summary: Renee is missing and presumed dead. Her daughter, Bella discovers a Helper-Bot (Android servant) that looks just like her missing mother. Could this be a robot modelled after her or could it actually be her? Bella/Renee SMUT! Contains strong language and sexual content. Likely to OFFEND.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella can't accept Renee as really gone. In this chapter she makes a startling discovery. This is defiantly different. Inspired by a little bit of Robocop, Terminator and Black Mirror. I'll try not too make things too too dark. Let me know what you think!**

"She's gone, Bella."

"No...no...she can't be!"

Bella Swan pushed her father out of her way as she ran up the spiral staircase to her room. Her whole world had been shattered. Just three weeks ago they both learned of a plane Bella's mother was on going down somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

She slammed her face into her pillow, smothering herself into that cotton cloud. She'd never cried like this not since her parents' divorce but she was only a little girl then. She was now 18 and a bigger mess than she'd ever been. Renee Dwyer had stayed to visit before going on vacation with her new man, professional baseball player, Phil. She was the only one not accounted for when a rescue team arrived via helicopter. Most believe she was swept away by the storm that had caused the crash in the first place.

She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't be.

* * *

Her father, Charles Swan had become a wealthy man after years of developing his own security system he pattended. He was becoming more of a ghost at home and neglected Bella without realizing it; her life was like a TV show he would tune into from time to time and would quickly forget about but he'd always know what channel it was on.

The arrangements for Renee's funeral were underway. Charles really had no time to grieve, he had to go on business after everything was taken care of. Bella felt weird dressing all in black, she'd become used to her average look of ripped jeans and boring old flannel. Mom wouldn't mind.

There was no body just an expensive box that would slowly be lowered into the ground. A blown up picture was standing next to the casket. Bella was still in a state of shock and disbelief as the minister drones on about life and how it's important to understand things come to pass.

_"Does no one understand who they're talking about? Who she was to me?"_

Bella was not one for public speaking but neither was Charles so it was odd to see him walk up to say a few words.

"Renee...was my friend. My wife and the mother of my only child. While I know how hard it's been for...," as he slurred through his speech, Bella heard his cell phone vibrate, "But it's not for us to question God I guess...the Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away...uh...thank you all for coming."

His disappointed daughter watched him begrudgingly walk through the crowd to take a call. She was furious but let it go. Everyone walked up to the casket. It was errie. She knew there was nothing in that box but that picture of her as lovely as it was couldn't have been more heartbreaking. Bella had this feeling of total nausea wash over her.

She had a single white orchard to put on top of the lid. Her hand trembled. She touched the casket and shed a single tear as she placed the orchard delicately. "Goodbye, Mom," she whimpered.

* * *

"Bella you are getting your ass out of bed and that's an order!"

Alice Brandon, Bella's best friend knew she needed to grieve but she also needed to get out of that house. She warned her about her arrival in her brand new yellow Porsche. She was very persistent.

Bella was especially mopey that morning after Charles had some very choice words with her before he left. Alice wanted to go to the park, get her friend to enjoy life.

"I know it sucks, Bells but you have to. It's what she would want."

"I know...I just feel like I lost a huge part of my life. I just wish I could get her back."

They sat on a park bench and watched one of their peers , Jessica Stanley walk up to the with a tall, bald man in a peculiar leather outfit.

"Girls!"

"...Hey...," Alice and Bella said half heartedly. No one really liked Jessica, she was under the impression that just because she was from a rich family she could act like royalty wherever she went.

"Is he new?" Alice said, acknowledging the bald man.

Jessica grinned ear to ear, "He's my new servant, Damien."

"Hello, Damien," said Alice.

"Hello," Damien said back to her in a computerized voice.

The reason Jessica was so wealthy was because her father Adrian Stanley developed advanced, specially designed "Helper-Bots". They could pretty much do anything with the right software upgrade. They almost always passed off as human. Bella thought they were creepy as hell. Charles was nearly talked into getting one by Adrian who'd been a good client for several years. Renee herself objected to it when she was still married to him. That morning it was brought up again.

"You want to replace her," Bella mumbled.

"No...Bella...no one can...I just think maybe we could just use the help...someone to be here for both of us..."

Bella wasn't sure what he meant by that, it sounded creepy. He left one of his credit cards there with her. He knew she would come around to the idea and pick a 'Good one'.

"Say hello to Bella, Damien."

"Hello, trash."

Bella was taken aback. Jessica chuckled at what she had imagined as clever.

"Isn't that funny? I taught him that. I replaced the word trash with your name. At home I tell him to take out Bella whenever we need something thrown out."

"That's not funny, Jessica!" Alice exclaimed, disgusted.

"Whatever," said Bella, folding her arms and shrugging. She was never sure what started the beef between them. Both had fathers that were self made, she wasn't sure how much her father made but it was no doubt way more than hers. Maybe it was because she never showed off, never acted or dressed like she was worth millions. Bella would take a hoodie and ripped jeans any day.

"Look...," Jessica started, dropping the rich girl routine and acting like a human for once, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Pssh," Bella said, smiling to herself.

"No. Really. I don't know what it's like but it can't be easy. I'm here for you."

"How exactly?" Alice stepped in.

"Hello! My dad is the president, founder and CEO of Helper-Bots Incorporated! I can hook you up with as many bots as you want."

Bella scoffed, "I don't need a bot! Especially not one from you!"

"Whoa! I know you're like grieving or whatever but that really hurts, Swan."

Alice took hold of Bella's arm and led her away. Jessica continued to call after them. "They're great for everything. Therapy, servants...and recreational activities if you know what I mean!"

* * *

Alice took Bella back home, expecting to spend the night but Bella wasn't feeling very social.

"Ignore her, she's an idiot."

"I know...I just..."

Alice hated seeing her like this, she was easily the best hugger she knew so how could she resist?

"Are you sure you'll be ok in this big house all by yourself?"

Bella nodded, holding back any sign of a tear. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow. I'll call you."

"You better," Alice said bluntly with a smirk.

Bella knew she was lucky to have a best friend like her, it only made it harder to turn down her offer. She just felt like she needed space, time to think.

She warmed up leftovers that were in the fridge and lied on the couch. Some reason she couldn't find anything to watch on the 100" screen. The news was too depressing but she had no strength to reach the remote; of course there was voice command but then that would require her to acknowledge there being a robot in her home or at least a type.

The commercials were unbearable. The one she really hated was the Helper-Bot ad but it looked like she was going to be spared.

"Are you feeling overwhelmed?" The announcer of the new commercial asked while a woman on screen struggled with a vacuum up the stairs and putting groceries away.

"...Yes...," Bella mumbled.

"Is life just too hard to manage by yourself?"

"...Yes..."

"Then you need a Helper-Bot!"

"Fuck."

It was a brand new ad for a brand new assembly of Helper-Bots. Male, female, black, white, etc. It was really weird. Bella couldn't stand their fake smiles and those eyes with those big pupils. Everything looked unnatural. Some were dressed in these grey jumpsuits while others wore some kind of skin tight black leather.

One actress looked super familiar but Bella thought she was hallucinating. But she couldn't be, messy brown hair, blue eyes, that perfect smile.

"...Mom?"

In close up she spoke, "We are here to serve you."

Bella was horrified. She took out her phone hastily and took a picture before the commercial ended. This was insane. She was trying desperately to figure out what this actually meant. Could Renee be alive? Turned into a robot? Or left her old life and became an actress? Whatever the case she demanded answers.

In one of her dad's trucks he gave her she drove over to the main headquarters. This was unlike her, angry enough to tear someone down twice her size. She sped up to the front entrance of the 16 floor building of steel and glass. Double parked and marched through the sliding doors.

A woman with short blonde hair greeted her, "Hello, how may I I help you today?"

"Where's your complaint department?" Bella ordered.

"Well I'm afraid they are closed for the rest of the day but you can fill out this form and we can contact you..."

"I don't have time for this!" Bella tossed the pages out of the woman's hand, "You people have my mom and I'm not going anywhere!"

The woman gave her a funny look, "I'm sorry what?"

Bella put her phone up to the woman's face, "That's her! She was in your commercial as one of those things!"

"Just a moment," the woman answered calmly and picked up her phone. In a minute two techs and a security guard showed up.

The first tech guy, a big guy with a thick beard looked through his tablet. "So I understand you're upset about a product."

"My mom!" Bella shouted.

The second tech guy, a fairly pale dude with lots of stubble took a look at the picture of the woman on Bella's phone.

"Hmm. That's the XR2. That model is much more advanced. Had to do a lot of testing with that one to work out the kinks."

"Yeah," said big beard, "It's a much more flexible model." They both laughed like no one was there, even the young security guard chuckled.

Bella was pulling at her hair, "Why is no one listening to me?!"

"Ma'am there is no need to go into hysterics," said the blonde receptionist who was way older than her and more of a ma'am.

"This was the robot being built just a month ago," the bearded tech showed her a video his tablet. A naked woman standing there, presumably Renee with her back to the camera. Her butt was huge. Super advanced, perfect skin and curvy. Bella was mortified. Then two men in hazmat suits started spanking her, first using gloved hands, both of them applying pressure to a cheek and then came the paddles.

"Ah! What are you doing to her?!"

"Relax. It can't feel anything."

"We were just testing it's responses," said pale dude.

"Responses for what?" Bella demanded.

The techs, the guard and receptionist all gave each other a look, obviously knowing and hiding whatever it was from her. She took out a photo from her pocket of Renee, crinkled up but you could see the resemblance.

"I want her right now!"

"To have sex with?" Pale tech dude asked.

"That's my mom!" Bella snapped.

"You want to have sex with your mom? That's messed."

"GRRRR!"

"Look I know you're upset, Miss," Beard guy said, looking back at the picture and the phone, "But we don't use real people and we do our best not to replicate anyone. It must've been a coincedense."

Bella was having a migraine. She held her head, massaging her temples in frustration.

"If you want we can give you a bot half price..."

"I don't want a stupid robot! I want my mom back!" Everyone backed away from her, afraid of what this 90lb teenage girl could do.

"I think it's time you leave, Miss," the security guard said nervously.

"Fine!" Bella walked to the door but stopped and pointed a finger at them, "I'll sue you! Whether that's my mom or not you are not selling her likeness!"

Bella stormed out. She would be back no question. Her father had to do something this was insane.

**So it's definitely becoming a more unconventional story than what I've done in the past. Things will get more insane. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella wants that Helper Bot but she may need a little help. Is she losing her mind? Feedback welcome!**

Bella had a nightmare.

She was floating on a piece of the plane that carried Renee. She was stranded out at sea.

"Bella! Bella!" Her mother called.

"Mom?"

There was a thick fog on the water. Bella attempted to use her hands to paddle the makeshift raft she was on to go towards the voice.

"Bella!"

"Mom!"

"Bbeeellllaaaa!"

Bella woke up in a cold sweat. She couldn't shake this feeling. She couldn't just do nothing. She had to get a hold of Charles. Of ours every time she called it went straight to voice mail. No way he was in a meeting he was just avoiding her, avoiding what was happening around him.

First thing in the morning she told Alice to come over. She didn't really go into much detail other than 'HUGE SHIT GOING DOWN COME TO MY HOUSE IN THE MORNING!'

Alice raced over to the Swan estate as soon as she woke up with only her sweats and a hoodie on. Bella was eating breakfast when she ran in.

"What's up? You planning a shooting spree or something?"

"Huh?" Bella asked, mid bite.

"Well its nice to see you eating," Alice said, pulling a chair up next to her. "Do you expect me not to panic when I get a text like that?"

Bella slid her phone in front of her. Alice picked it up and saw the Helper-Bot. "Whoa...wait..."

"Right? It looks just like her!"

"Hm," Alice thought aloud as she played with the screen and squinted, "I mean it does have a resemblance. But she looks younger."

"That's because they did something to her! They did some crazy experiments and turned her into one of them!"

Alice put the phone down. Hearing her friend fret like this made her heart sink, "Bella..."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Ok. Ok. Let's just try and think about this. I get it it's weird that they have a robot that kind of looks like your mom."

"I want to get her out of there!"

Alice maintained her cool and spoke softly, "I know how about we go talk to Jessica?"

"What? Why?"

"Yeah...good point. Her father might have a reasonable explanation."

"Yeah right! Even if he did he's only home two months out of the year!"

Bella stood up so quickly in a huff that Alice expected her to flip the table. Bella saw that her father's credit card was still there, those black cards only the super rich had. He never got anything good out of it. That was going to change.

With one of her dad's trucks and Alice accompanying her, Bella headed back to the main headquarters. Of course security had been alerted since the previous day about her.

"Oh my god! What did you do?" Alice sunk down in her seat.

"Nothing," said Bella, rolling her eyes, "Just come in with me ok?"

"Promise you won't make a scene?"

"I'll try but you might need to hold me back."

They slowly got out of the truck and made it to the main entrance with Alice acting as a kind of shield. They were stopped before they could get to the front desk.

"Sorry, Miss," said the beefy guard, "You can't come any further."

"No you don't understand!"

"Miss I'll be forced to call the police if you do no get back into your vehicle."

"Come on, let's go," Alice wanted to avoid confrontation, she didn't sign up for this, she'd rather be watching stupid movies or baking, anything at all.

"Wait, aren't you the girl that wanted to fuck the bot that looked like her mom?"

Bella was aghast, "No!" The guards grabbed her, "I mean...Yes I was here yesterday and yes she looks like my mom! But...but...," she pulled out the credit card, "I want that robot! I'll do anything to get it!"

The receptionist from yesterday walked up and smiled smugly, "That model is very valuable. One of a kind."

"I'll pay it just give her to me!"

The woman didn't seem convinced, she started walking back to her desk.

Bella groaned, "My father is Charles Swan! He's friends with Adrian Stanley! Please! Call him!"

The woman had this look of pity, seeing this crazy girl make an even bigger commotion than the day before. She let out a sigh. She dialed up someone. Bella and Alice waited in suspense.

"Mmhm. Ok. Yeah. Mhmm. Gotcha." She hung up the phone, "It's all yours. Why didn't you say you were Charles Swan's daughter in the first place?"

"I...I just didn't want to make it a big deal."

"A little too late, Bells," Alice said with a frown.

"Was that Adrian?"

The woman shook her head, "One of his reps. It's free. They've owed you a bot for quite some time."

"Do you know when Adrian will be available?...I really need to talk to him."

The woman sneered, "He's very in demand at the moment. It's quite difficult to arrange a meeting these days."

"Well...ok fine," Bella said, saddened and distraught; she felt like all life had been sucked out of her.

"He is scheduled in here in three weeks for an inspection of our headquarters. You can try then."

"...Thanks..."

She just wanted to get out of there. Get her mom and go home. The pale technician she had the fortune of meeting the day prior came up to her with a clipboard.

"So, sign here and here and she's all yours. We'll just be a few minutes assembling her..."

Bella's eyes widened in fear, "Assembled?"

"She's not in pieces...sorry I just mean she has to have the right software upgrades and..."

"No I'll do it myself!"

"But...ok...um but we'll do it for free."

"I don't want you creeps touching her!"

He wasn't used to someone like her snapping at him. Sure she could take it home and do it herself, nothing against their policy but he knew of the sensitive nature of the XR2 and its capabilities. This girl didn't seem like she was aware of what it could do but it wasn't like it was his call.

"Ok. She's all yours."

Some sweaty dudes loaded the box holding the Helper-Bot in the back of the truck. Alice found this all a bit morbid. Driving this thing back to the house seemed like a bad idea and it only got worse when they got there.

They used a dolly in the garage and struggled to get it through the patio door.

"Why didn't you just get them to deliver it?" Alice said, straining her muscles as they pushed the thing inside.

"I don't trust those bastards!"

Once they had it on the living room floor they just kind of stared at it. Alice saw the look on her friend's face. Regret. Maybe this was all a huge mistake. Maybe she wants to bury it instead? But no, Bella worked up a nerve and opened the box. Both girls stared in awe at the seemingly perfect creation.

Like the new models this bot had on some kind of one piece leather, skin tight outfit. Though Bella couldn't get past the visor covering the eyes, none of the bots she'd seen had them.

"What's with...," Bella began to mumble before Alice cut her off.

"Why are her boobs so big?"

Indeed they were. They were very very big, bigger than her head even. The black suit had a zipper but it could barely close due to all the pressure.

"I...I don't know...," Bella stammered; she was still in shock, she almost wanted to cry.

Alice read through instructions to see if they could get the bot to stand. "XR2. Stand." A strange humming startled them. The visor lit up in bright red. The bot sat up straight like a doll then proceeded to bend its knees and stand out of the box. Hands at its sides the girls circled around to do and inspection.

Bella stopped when she seen how much her butt stuck out. Alice bent down to get a better look. A big, round and thick behind. "Wow!" Alice proclaimed. She was definitely not as skinny as Renee, she had more curves and a thicker body in general, she have even been half a oot taller.

"What did they do to her?!" Bella cried furiously, "Fuckers!" She punched the 'Helper-Bot' logo in the side of the box, hurting her hand. She jumped around in pain, holding her bony hand.

"DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE?"

Alice and Bella were stunned.

"D-did you say something?" Bella winced.

The bot stepped toward her, "May I see your hand?"

Bells couldn't get past her very monotone voice or that stone face. Bella was slow moving but she presented her limp hand. The bot was gentle. Bella could feel it's warm hand. It's skin hand. It felt human. Under that visor Bella could imagine maybe an x-ray checking for any breaks. Without warning the bot's hand froze up. It cooled Bella's hand immediately until she could hardly feel a thing.

"There. That should be better."

Bella couldn't bring herself to talk, still overwhelmed to hear this almost computer like voice come from her mother's mouth.

"M-mom?" Bella bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Do you want me to call your mother?" The bot answered with zero emotion or charisma.

"No...you're my mother," Bella said, grabbing a hold of her.

"I am the Helper-Bot XR2."

"No!" Bella tried hugging it but she was blocked by those ridiculous monstrosities on her chest, "You are my mom!"

The bot remained stiff as a board, "I can be used for anything. I simply need the correct software update. Do you have the Helper-Bot manual? For further assistance you can call the number on the box."

"You're Renee. Renee. I'm Bella. Remember? Anything?" Bella pleaded. All the bot could see was a sad girl clinging to her.

Alice came close to Bella and spoke gently, "Sweetheart that's not your mom. I know this hurts. I think we have to put it away."

"She's real, Alice! She has skin!"

"Bella! That's synthetic skin! It's not real! Not a single part of her is!"

Bella took a step back from the bot. She didn't want to cry. She shut her eyes and sucked it up.

"Come with me. You can come to my house."

"No...I...I want to stay here."

Alice wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't just force her out of there. Her heart was broken and she wanted to be alone with this thing this giant toy.

Alice tried hugging her but she rebuffed. "I'll call you ok?" Bella didn't answer she only kept looking at the bot. "Bella?"

"...ok..."

This wasn't healthy but what else was she supposed to do? There was no talking her out of this. For the next couple hours she downloaded the required software. Tiny disks she had to insert into the back of of its neck. Though she had no idea what any of them did. She was getting tired. She ended up sitting in the bot's lap in one of the big reclining chairs; one of the bot's breasts was used as her disturbingly comfortable pillow.

"You have to be somewhere in there," she said, caressing her motionless face.

"I will do ANYTHING for you."

"Yeah...I know...," Bella said, saddened.

"What is your preferred name for me when you need my assistance?" When Bella didn't answer it repeated again and again.

"You're just...a robot...and I'm such an idiot."

"There. There."

The robot hugged Bella, squishing her breasts into her. Bella gasped, pushing away but her fate was unavoidable.

"What are you doing?!"

"I scanned the octaves in your voice. You sounded upset."

Bella groaned, "Thanks, robot."

"Is Robot your preferred name?"

Bella was about ready to drift off to sleep. "...Whatever..."

She was out cold. The bot sat there. Alert and ready for when further instruction would follow. Hearing Bella's breathing prompted it to lift Bella into her arms and carry Bella to her room upstairs; surprising since no one told her where it was. Though Bella's room was always open and more or less looked like a regular teenager's room.

Robot tucked her in under the covers. It turned to leave but something on the night stand got its attention. A picture of Bella hugging her mother somewhere on a vacation. It focused on the smiling faces. The vision in its visor blurred. Only for a second. Some noise. Just a minor glitch perhaps. It was time to power down. It left and walked silently downstairs. It sat in the same recliner. As it was going into power down it said the phrase, "...Anything..."

It's visor turned off.

**To be continued. I promise things are going to get absolutely insane! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Unable to get rid of this robot mom look-a-like, Bella begins a very unusual relationship with it as she tries to get answers. The robot has a strange glitch that connects to the past. Thank you for following this so far. Things will get smuttier as it goes along!**

"Well, can you tell him it's urgent?...A-are you serious?..."

Bella had been on the phone with one of her father's assistant's for almost an hour waiting for him to get out of a big meeting, something about some military people. The really low talking assistant told her that Charles had unexpectedly took off with them on a yaht and he would be back at an undetermined time. She hung up on them midsentence and groaned into her pillow.

The robot stood in Bella's doorway, looking like a slasher villain.

"Are you in need of assistance?"

Bella threw her pillow, slamming the door in it's face. Unfazed, it continued down the hallway. For some reason it had the need to go into the master bedroom, Charles' bedroom. Just like with that picture of Bella and Renee the vision was corrupted by some kind of glitch. It had never been in this room before. It's memory was screwy. Out of nowhere one side of the visor made the room change. The right side of the visor was in real time but on the left it was playing back something that it shouldn't have.

"Renee...I'm sorry..."

It was Charles sitting on the bed, absolutely defeated after an argument with his wife.

"I know...I know...But I want what's best for her too..."

The robot scanned the room to see where Renee was standing but before it could see her there was another jump in time. This time the room was closer to what it looked now more of a bachelor pad with bedding and everything else much more casual and laid back.

"Mom!"

The robot turned and saw Bella looking and seeming quite different. Happy. It thought she was running past her to get to Renee but instead put her arms around it for a hug.

"Thought I'd miss you before you left. Tell Phil he's still a dork," she laughed.

This image began chopping up, interference. Charles waited at the door looking stern. Bella kissed where Renee's cheek would've been but strangely the robot felt something unidentified like an electric spark.

Bella walked out of the room and Charles came in, intimidating; he was not the man at near tears from the previous image. Once he was sure Bella was downstairs he raised his voice, "Don't think you're getting anything! What are you going to do now? Drain Phil for everything he's worth too? You're like a fucking leech. Just be glad I allowed custody. If I had it my way you'd never get to see her. Don't think I couldn't either," he couldn't even look at her he was actually that disgusted, "You better leave. You'll miss your flight."

Still nothing from Renee. The robot watched these blips in time with curiosity, piecing together these pieces of time and forming Bella's family history. It had a need for more information.

* * *

Bella was on the phone with Alice. Alice was helping research more about the new line of robots and when they went into development.

"Well it says that it took a 2 and a half years for models like the TTR4 and L6U8. Not much on the XR2. But I do know that they were officially released on September 25th. Interesting is that none of them have the same face or features as the old models, they are all said to be unique for people's preferences not limited to race or gender."

"Weird."

"What?"

"Mom was officially declared dead on September 25th..."

"Bella I think Adrian took your mother's likeness."

Bella felt like she was in a bad dream, "But why?"

"I guess you'd have to ask him yourself."

"I can't he won't be back for at least 2 months."

"I think you might need to suck it up and talk to Jessica." Bella groaned, "It might be your best bet she likely has a direct line to him."

"Yeah but how am I going to explain this to her?" She felt violated with the sheer idea of talking to Jessica but maybe she could bring the robot over to help explain things better. Better than going, 'Hey so I found this robot that looks just like my dead mom and I want to know why he made it like her.'

"We'll think of something. I've gotta go. Coming to school tomorrow?"

Bella paused for a moment, thinking over her predicament, "...Yeah."

"Cool. Leave the robot at home. Bye."

Click.

"Duh!" Bella said to no one, rolling her eyes.

She heard something fall. She sprang up out of bed and ran to the doorway of Charles' room, there she found the robot by the bed and holding a box. She ran inside, intending on pulling the box out of its hands. "What are you doing?!" She grabbed but could not pull the box out of the thing's iron grip. The item she heard fall out of the box was old pictures. The robot was fixated on them, old family pictures, Renee and Charles together in their younger years; surprising he would hold onto them. The robot finally heard her and let go.

"I. Am. Sorry."

"You will be," Bella took the box with her and ran down the stairs. Clearly this thing was bugging and needed some fine tuning. She found the 1-800 number on the crate it came in and dialed.

"Hello, thank you for calling Helper-Bot customer service, my name is Jared, how may I be of assistance today?"

"My robot is screwed up," Bella said frustrated, only wondering if it was still up there snooping.

"Ok what exactly is going on?"

"It's going through things it shouldn't be! It's going through my parent's room and won't listen to me!"

"Got it. What model..."

"XR2."

"What's the serial number?"

"Uh...," she looked down at the box, only further frustrated by the fact she had to read such a long number, "97768045160090555."

He typed the number on his computer, "Ohhh, ok. Just for preference could you take a picture of it and send it to me at JaredHBotCustomerservice?"

"Um, k."

No idea why she would have to do that she went upstairs. The robot was going through the closet, "Robot! Stop!" It wasn't stopping, it was going through old clothes belonging to Renee, "I said STOP!" The robot stopped and turned around long enough for her to snap the picture with her phone. After she did it went right back to the closet. Bella angrily ran back downstairs, emailing the picture as she did.

"Ok got it. I see now."

"Huh?"

"So some times the robot will have an occasional glitch or malfunction especially after being handled roughly."

"B-but I didn't handle it roughly..."

"It's ok with a bot that looks like that it's understandable."

Bella was speechless, did this guy really think she was banging it? Like she was some super perv?

"It's not a sex robot that's not what I use it for!"

Jared continued, "It's ok, Miss, we don't judge here. Now if you'll just get behind the XR2 you will see what looks like a latch in the back of its neck..."

"Ok, just a sec...," Bella ran back upstairs. The robot had its back to her as it held up a pair of Renee's panties. She lifted up the hair and found the little hatch on its neck, kind of like a cover for batteries, "K now what?"

"Open it and tell me if the light is green."

She opened the tiny hatch and saw one bulb that was not lit up and another that was glowing red."

"No it's red."

"K. There that should do it."

The light turned green. Bella breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks..."

"Almost done. Sometimes to restart the XR2 you have to apply pressure to its backside to test it's response time."

Bella wasn't sure she heard right, "Are you saying you want me to spank it?"

Jared sounded like he was trying hard not to laugh, she even swore she heard chatter in the background, "In a sense but don't worry it's not like you're hurting it."

Bella took one look at that fat booty, those curves. This seemed wrong but she had to get it to stop intruding. She held her arm back and then brought her hand down.

SLAP!

The robot straightened up and turned around. "May I be of assistance?"

"Good it's back to normal."

"Some times it's also good to do that after you give it an order especially if it's more of an emergency. Have you gotten the robot a name to call you?"

"Yeah just my name."

"They respond well to 'Boss' or 'Master'. But you can use whatever you want."

"Cool. Thanks, Jared."

"You're welcome, Bella."

Bella froze up, she stammered, "H-how did you know my name?"

"Your name popped up when I typed in the serial number. Told me about your recent purchase."

"Oh..."

"Can I do anything else for you today?"

"Um...no that's everything."

"Great. Don't hesitate to call if it acts up again. If things do get worse you can bring it over to one of our local Bot-shops where they can work on it."

"Yeah...cool."

"Have a good day, now."

Bella hung up the phone, feeling weird again about this whole situation. She noticed the robot was still standing there with that stiff look on its face, "Get out of my parent's closet now!"

She reached down with a flat open palm and felt that soft padding as she brought it down.

SLAAAPPP

"Yes..."

"...Master. You can call me master."

"Yes, master."

Bella watched it walk out of the room. "And make me a strawberry smoothee while you're down there!" she called. She smiled, proud of herself for taking charge. No idea why this creep was going through everything but now she knew she could stop it from happening again.

Everything went well the rest of the day. The strawberry smoothee was probably the best she ever had. The robot cleaned the house and did her laundry.

"I have school tomorrow, Robot but all because I'm gone that doesn[t mean you have the day off. I'd like the pool cleaned before I get back."

"You don't require my protection?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "No. I'll be fine."

Yes, master," it pushed some strands of hair behind Bella's ear, admittedly it gave her goosebumps.

"What are you...ah..."

She went to get ready for bed, frustrated by her weirdness. There had to be a way to change her personality, maybe reboot her to the factory setting and just maybe see about changing her face; it seemed rather obvious to her now that was not Renee and it would be an insult to her to have a robot around the house slaving away in her image.

Bella didn't exactly sleep well that night. She woke up several times with the feeling someone was watching. Half awake she swore she seen the robot standing at the door but upon a second look it was just a jacket she had hanging. She woke up in the morning realizing she had forgotten to set her alarm. She rushed downstairs and pushed past the robot standing there waiting.

"What do you want?" Bella asked sternly, putting on her shoes.

The robot had almost a smile on its face. It held up a brown paper bag with Bella's name on it, "I made you a lunch."

"I didn't ask you to," Bella frowned, "Were you in my room last night?"

Robot didn't answer. Bella snatched the lunch out of its hand and almost ran out the door when she remembered, "Clean the pool!"

Robot turned around, already knowing what she was going to do. Bella gave its ass a slap and a squeeze. Something about that ultra soft, kind of extra spongey latex.

* * *

Bella met up with Alice in the parking lot. It felt weird being there after the funeral and everything. But at least she had her best friend. The downside was some of the popular girls...and Jessica. Bella couldn't believe she brought Damien to school.

"She's totally having sex with him," Alice whispered to Bella on their way to homeroom.

"Totally," Bella laughed, whispering back.

Jessica caught sight of her and walked over to give her the welcome back greeting. "Bella. So happy to see you. I heard you finally got a Helper-Bot. So glad you came to your senses." She was so snotty in the way she talked, she just had to rub it in, "I'd like to see it some time. You could bring him or her over to my house."

"Uh..."

The bell rang.

"Well, better get going. Bye, Bella!"

"Bye, trash!" said Damien.

Alice elbowed Bella, "See you can get in and you could explain the whole thing."

"I don't want her seeing her like that."

"Is it mainly because of well...the pornstar look?"

"Part of it. But I just don't think she'll let it go that I got a bot that looks like her."

"Hey, everything is going to work out," Alice assured her with a grin.

The whole day was weird. Like in her dream, Bella felt like she was being watched. When she was daydreaming during one of her classes she found herself looking out the window. She was startled seeing the robot standing down there in the courtyard. She couldn't believe it. She ignored it and tried concentrating on the teacher droning on about well something history related probably since it was history class. When she looked back the robot was gone. She gave herself a shake. She had to be really losing it.

End of the day couldn't come soon enough. Bella invited Alice over to the pool that was hopefully clean. She fiddled around her bag to see if her car keys hadn't fallen out because it seemed she misplaced them. She was oblivious to the jeep speeding out of the student parking lot the same time she was headed to her truck. She just made it to the door when she heard the squealing tires. By the time she turned around it was too late. She fell back. Like a flash someone jumped between her and the vehicle. The robot. It shielded Bella, one arm out, stopping the jeep from crushing her.

Bella was aghast. The robot smiled at her as it continued holding the jeep in place. Bella didn't realize at that its breasts were just about popping out. It saved her it actually saved her. She had this permanent look of admiration plastered on her face. But how did it find her? How did it know where she was? How did it know she was in trouble?

**More soon! Lots of smutty insanity in store!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella becomes comfortable ordering her robot around but is she taking things too far?**

Alice was concerned about Bella. She was fine of course after the XR2 saved her but she was more worried about her mental health. Her mother passing and now having this robot that looks just like Renee without any explanation was taking some toll on her.

She went to Bella's. The front gate leading up the driveway was closed. She buzzed her on the intercom but nothing. She received a text.

_I'm in back_

Alice was concerned by the delay. The gates opened. She found Bella sunbathing in the back of the property; something she wasn't known for especially given her pale complexion. Sunglasses on, ear buds in. She lied on her beach chair while her robot cleaned the pool in a revealing poka-dot bikini.

Alice looked back and forth at them perplexed, "Bella, what's going on?"

Bella took her ear buds out but left her sunglasses on, "Oh, Alice, hey. Didn't see you there."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just thought I'd go for a swim. Pool was disgusting."

"Why weren't you in school?"

"I almost died yesterday I think that's a pretty good reason," Bella said dryly.

"Everyone was worried! You just drove off."

"All good," she said, drinking a bottle of mineral water.

Alice wasn't having this, she was acting stuck up and distant. She grabbed the bottle out of her hand, "Bella what happened after?"

* * *

The robot opened the passenger side door for Bella. No argument, Bella got in and let the the hero bot drive her home. She was in shock but not just from the brush with getting creamed it was the robot. That weird smirk, that super strength and those giant breasts ready to pop out of her suit. Yes they were practically just hanging, defying gravity and so so close to her face. She remembered her previous encounter with them, being crushed against them rather comically. But this was different. Bella felt a dampness in her panties and she did not puss herself.

When they got inside the house Bella threw her backpack down and started up the staircase.

"Do you require further assistance?"

Bella shook her head and walked up to the bathroom. The robot stood in place and watched her the entire way. Bella was going to shower and go straight to bed. She didn't know how to deal with any of this right now. She slowly stripped. As she unzipped her pants she curiously slid her hands in the front of her panties. They were soaked. What was going on? She didn't want t think about it. That was too messed up. Maybe she could pass it off as heat of the moment. That sudden rush of almost being flattened against her truck not a robot that looked like her mother saving her with her tits nearly hanging out.

She took a long hot shower. She watched the water go down the drain for what felt like an hour. Should she call Charles? What was even the point now? 4 o'clock. Time for bed. She got herself out of the shower and dried off. She wrapped a towel around herself while looking at her dazed expression in the steamed up mirror. No time to dwell on anything.

She opened the door and got quite the jolt. Of course the mechanical abomination was out there. Standing and waiting for her.

"Sorry. The length of your shower alerted me. Are you in need of assistance?"

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed past her. She bumped into her large behind on her way to her bedroom.

"Would you move your Robo-Butt out of my way!" Bella scoffed. She then laughed at her own dumb joke, "Ha! I'm going to call you Ro-Butt from now on."

"...As you wish, master."

It followed her to the bedroom and waited as Bella turned the knob. Knowing it was right behind her she turned around and said angrily, "I don't need you anymore today!"

"Are you certain? I can scan your cranium for any damage," it geld out its hands.

"No!"

Bella slammed the door.

She ignored every text from Alice, call from the school and these fake sympathy emojis from Jessica. She woke up in the middle of the night. Her stomach was the culprit. She went downstairs and found the Ro-butt sitting on the couch.

"...Hey..."

"Hello. Do you require assistance?"

"Um...I'm kind of hungry."

It immediately stood up and walked to the kitchen. Bella didn't even tell her what she wanted. It prepared a pot of water and grabbed spaghetti noodles out of a box. Bella watched her curiously.

"Spaghetti? How did you know that's my favourite?"

"You told me."

"No I didn't."

The robot paused. It continued its work. Bella helped. The vision on the visor screwed up again. One side was showing a younger Bella maybe 15 or 16 helping presumably Renee with the same dish.

"I don't know how I'd be able to do this without you," the younger Bella said, smiling up at her as she helped get a jar of tomato sauce off the shelf.

"What are you smiling about?"

It snapped out of it. Now looking at present day Bella. Bella laughed at its strangeness. The robot again switched back to the past. Younger Bella got some sauce on her face and fingers. Renee kissed the sauce off her face and sucked the sauce off her fingers, making her laugh. The visor screen changed to live feed. Bella got some sauce on her hand when opening a jar.

"Damn, I really haven't gotten that much better at this," she chuckled.

Robot gently took her hand and Bella watched stunned as it sucked the sauce off her fingers very suggestively.

"There. All better."

"Um...ok...," she didn't know what was weirder, putting her fingers in its mouth or just how moist it's mouth was.

Everything was finished and the robot prepared her plate.

"Do...do you eat?"

"I consume sustainable fluids. You will need to purchase some soon from the nearest vendor in a week's time."

"Oh."

Bella decided to eat in the living room and watch something. One for her favourite movies was Varsity Blues and since it was on the shelf next to the TV she popped that in. While the movie played she thought it would be funny to get the robot to eat, teaching it to slurp the noodles. As she was concentrating on eating she saw the robot struggle with a meatball that fell out of its mouth and landed nicely between its breasts.

Bella laughed so hard she choked. It had to pat her on the back to get her own bit of meatball out of her windpipe. The robot took notice of the scene in which the main character in the movie played by James Vanderbeek went to a girl's house and she came back only covered in whip cream. A 'Whip Cream Bikini'. Bella seemed to like this scene.

The movie had one scene of romance and during this both robot and human were glued to the screen. Both slurped up a noodle unknowingly sucking different ends of the same one. Following the trail of the noodle brought their lips together. Bella retracted while the robot just looked on.

Trying to take her mind off the awkward exchange, Bella tried to think of what to talk about. She thought again about what she did for her.

"How...how did you know where to find me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My school. You've never been there before."

"I put a tracking device on you."

Bella's eyes grew large with panic, "YOU WHAT!?"

She raced over to her backpack which was still at the door. She dug through it frantically looking for whatever it was she had in there.

"No on you."

Bella realized now. She ran upstairs and found the pants with the the damp crotch. A small black button stuck on the belt loop. She was furious. She stomped back downstairs and threw it in the robot's face.

"What the hell? You can't just put trackers on people!"

"But if I didn't I would not have been there to protect you. You did not allow me to escort you. My job is to watch over you."

Bella paced and pulled at her hair. "You were spying on me all day weren't you!"

"I have to protect my master."

Bella was taken aback by this. "I don't know if it's your software or what but you...I don't know maybe I should take you to get looked at."

"You wish to disassemble me."

"What? No that's not what I said!"

"I sense you are upset," it reached out to place it's palm flat on Bella's chest to feel her heart beat but mistakenly squeezed one of her breasts instead.

"Ah! Hey!" Bella winced, backing away.

"Sorry, master I did not mean..."

"You don't just squeeze someone's breast, Ro-Butt!"

"You may punish me as you wish," it said straightly.

Bella smiled menacingly, knowing perfectly well how to make things even. She placed her hand on one of the robot's breasts and gave a nice firm squeeze.

"How does that feel, huh?"

The robot's anguished look changed when her lip began to curl.

Bella smiled and said snobbishly, "You like that?" The robot's lips turned to a full smile, Bella acted disgusted, "Freak!"

"Sorry."

"No...it's ok...," Bella sighed, "Thank you for saving me. I guess it turns out I really needed one like you. I don't think there's any quite like you."

"I am glad to hear."

Bella looked down at her cleavage. Still some sauce in there. She giggled, "I'm going to have to clean you up. She grabbed a tissue and wiped the sauce while the robot smiled on. Out of nowhere its bust grew three cup sizes.

"Whoa!" Bella exclaimed, "They can get bigger?"

"Yes. I can control any part of my frame." Her breasts and ass shrunk down to an average size.

Bella stared dissapointingly at the almost flat chest, "I think I liked them the way they were," she looked up at it innocently. The chest expanded back to its large and bouncy size as did the back end. Bella smiled purfusley.

"They can also be used as flotation devices."

Bella wasn't sure if that was a joke or not.

"Would you like me to do anything else before I power down?"

"Uh...I don't think so. I think I'm just going to go back to bed."

"My readings show you are still in distress," it stepped closer to her, near pinning her against the wall.

"I'm fine...really."

"Remember. You can use me for ANYTHING."

What the hell was it implying?

"Well...maybe rub my shoulders?"

"Ok. Come with me," it pulled Bella along and sat back down on the couch, placing Bella in her lap. Bella's back rested against her; she might've been more comfortable than the recliner. The robot worked its magic and gave Bella the massage of her life. She cooed and moaned softly. This thing had a touch all right. From her shoulders to her lower back, Bella had never felt so satisfied. She fell asleep in the robot's arms once again.

She woke up in the early morning in bed to the sound of the running shower. It had to be Charles unless she forgot and left it running for the past 18 hours. What would he say about the robot? He might not even notice. She'd introduce them and he'd probably just give it a passing glance without even taking time to really look at the face.

Bella peeked in the bathroom. That was not the shiloutte of a man. She pulled back the curtain slightly and saw the butt naked robot. All wet and soapy, all its supposed naughty bits covered. It didn't even act shocked. Bella jumped back and gasped. She waited out in the hallway for once it was finished.

It came out looking better than new. Hair perfect and skin glistening. Black suit back on.

"I...I didn't know you showered," Bella said, hesitating.

"I require one at least once a week."

Bella pondered this, "You seem like you want to be more human."

"My goal is to be as human as possible."

"I'd say...maybe I can teach you to be more human."

The robot smiled, "I would like that."

"I'm not going to school today. I think I might go in the pool. I could give you something to wear now that I know you won't fry."

Bella got it to clean the pool, mildly distracted by its bubble butt in that bikini; why did she have to give it that?

She lazed by the pool, enjoying this bit of power. This robot was weird sure but it had feelings apparently and dreams. She didn't won't to think too hard about why.

She checked her messages. So many from Alice. School. Jessica's was interesting. "Bella are you ok? Was that your robot? I've never seen anything like it! I didn't know they could run that fast! Please call me! I have to meet it!"

Bella ignored it and got back to Alice's message. She invited her to come in while she listened to Master of Puppets by Metallica on her IPod.

* * *

After Alice rambled some more Bella got up. "Time to have some fun."

"Huh?"

"Watch this," Bella called to the robot, "Ro-Butt get over here!"

"Did you just say Ro-butt?"

The robot stopped everything and walked over to them.

"Turn around," Bella ordered, giving it a light spank. Alice was aghast. Bella played with the robot's ass, squeezing and smacking it.

"Bella that's awful! Why are you doing that?"

"Come on, Alice it's fun! You should feel how soft this is."

Alice listened to her explain how it started with her punishing it for going into Renee's room. How it seemed to take it as punishment and reward. The robot looked back at Alice and smiled. After some coaxing Alice joined in.

"This is so wrong," she said but laughed as the robot butt wobbled, "Oh my god you're right. It feels like a huge ghetto booty!"

She felt guilty for doing this but of no course no one else was around. The robot smiled proudly as the two teens enjoyed themselves to the highly questionable pass time.

**To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella might be crossing some lines but she's having too much fun doing it! Some smut in this chapter. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think! I'm also trying to develop a new Stranger Things story about Nancy Wheeler getting powers. might include her mom Karen. Any ideas for that just let me know!**

"Does she have nipples?"

"Huh?"

"I mean it would be weird if she did," Alice giggled, continuing the ass-play.

"No. No way," Bella shook her head in a disgusted manner; but of course now that Alice brought it up Bella got curious, "Hey, Ro-Butt let's see your boobs!"

Alice laughed, childishly, she couldn't believe they were really doing this Robot took off its top and showed off its dark - reddish - brown nipples. Both girls stopped and looked at each other, both jaws opened wide.

"WOW!" Both managed to get out at the same time.

Robot smiled, seeming awfully cheeky about all of this. It squeezed the large breasts together for the girls' perverse enjoyment.

"Do you think they feel real?" Alice smirked at Bella and reached.b

"No, don't!" Bella pushed Alice's hand away.

"Whoa!" Alice giggled, "I was only joking. I didn't know you'd get this angry."

"I'm not angry...it's just...," Bella mumbled. The robot continued to just stand there and smile while holding the supple melons in its hands. Bella couldn't really look at it now she felt almost sick, "Go for a swim," Bella said, begrudgingly.

"Yes, master."

Alice gave its ass a little slap when it turned around. It dove into the semi-clean pool. Bella lifted an eyebrow at Alice. Alice shrugged.

"What? It was taking too long."

As the topless robot swam around the girls chatted on the pool chairs. Bella brought up the whole teaching it how to be more human and their little noodle incident.

"Like Lady and the Tramp?" Alice exclaimed, "Oh my God, Bella, that's so cute!"

"It was...weird."

"Weirdly romantic if you ask me," she smiled fiendishly.

"That's messed...for more than one reason."

"I know it's not human but it's different it's like she actually has feelings."

"Yeah...," Bella said drifting off as she watched the robot do a back stroke, "Wait...why would I want a female robot?"

"Um because you're gay," the short haired girl said all matter of factly.

"Um excuse me you were playing with its ass too and wanted to see its boobs."

"Hey that was just for fun remember?" Alice punched her in the arm, "It's not like you're seeing anyone couldn't hurt. Maybe just change the face after you speak with Adrian."

"...To what?" Thoughts of Renee still overpowered her.

"I dunno maybe Pamela Anderson or Christina Hendricks."

"Overrated," Bella sighed.

"Ok dear. I think I'm going to jet. Test tomorrow..."

She was taken off guard by the robot coming out of the water soaking wet. It flicked it's hair back and adjusted itself accordingly. To Bella and Alice time had slowed down to a crawl. Alice looked over at Bella who looked absolutely starstruck.

Just to get a reaction from her, Alice whispered, "Do you think she has a vagina?"

Bella stared at her horrified.

* * *

Once Alice was gone, Bella decided to call Jessica. She shuddered.

"Hello?"

"Hi...Jessica?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Bella."

"Bella...Bella...Bella," Jessica said, acting clueless, "Oh, right!"

"Did you still want to see my robot?"

"Oh yes! Yes! Come right over!"

"...Great..."

Bella knew she was going to regret this but sucked it up. She urged the robot to towel off and put on some dry clothes. It argued, saying it wanted to pick out an outfit but Bella didn't have time for this and made it put the one piece leather getup on.

"Where are we going?" The robot asked in the car.

"Going to find out some answers."

"You sound in distress."

"I'm just not really looking forward to this," Bella hesitated.

"You are going to visit a friend?"

"Just an annoying girl from school."

"Was she at school? With her Helper-Bot?" She remembered seeing that prissy brunette with her tall, bald headed servant when it went to save Bella from getting creamed.

"Yeah...Little Miss Perfect."

The robot grimaced, "She's a 7 at best."

Bella snorted with laughter, "Oh yeah then what am I a 5?"

"No...you are a 15," it smiled, showing off those impossibly white teeth.

Bella shook her head, laughing; at least that made her feel a little better about going.

Once they were at the front gate of the Stanley Estate it opened up for them of course recognizing the old truck on their security camera.

Waiting for them at the door was Damien. Bella noticed several other Helper-Bots outside doing work, all new models.

"Hello, Damien," said Bella sheepishly.

"Hello, trash," said Damien, properly, "Your queen awaits your arrival."

Bella rolled her eyes, Jessica shouldn't really surprise her anymore. Damien led them inside. Bella was disgusted by how everything looked. It seemed everywhere she turned there was something to boast her family's wealth. A fireplace big enough to fit ten people, a huge family painting including some of just Jessica to inflate her ego even more and a big wide staircase as if this was a Hilton hotel or something.

"Bella!" Jessica called, martini in hand. She walked over to them wearing what looked to be a red cape but was actually a robe you'd see on kings or queens; she really was delusional. She gasped as she took in Bella's robot. She admired it, walking around and checking over its stamina and round curves, "Hubba-hubba!"

Bella found this ridiculous but allowed it to continue, "Um, thanks?"

Jessica was clueless to who the robot resembled. She might have only ever met Renee once in her life but chances were if she saw her everyday she'd forget about her instantly Luke she was nobody.

"My goodness you have taste. Daddy wouldn't let me even test an XR2. You are so lucky. Especially yesterday. Like wow. You could've died but it came and saved you like a superhero!"

Bella scratched the back of her head impatiently, "Yeah its pretty great."

"That's amaz-balls! Damien would never be able to do that for me!" She watched curiously as Damien stared Bella's robot down. She grinned from ear to ear, "How about we have a little talk and walk around while Damien and...sorry what's yours called?"

"Ro-butt," said the robot confidently.

Jessica wasn't sure if she heard right so looked to Bella quickly, "Uh, Robot. I haven't picked a name yet!"

"Oh," Jessica said oddly, "Well how about Damien and your robot stay here for a little play date while we go walk around?"

Robot was listening to the whole conversation. Bella nodded at the robot and told it to wait there for her. It looked as though it didn't want to be alone with Damien, maybe even concerned. It gave Bella the shivers.

Bella followed Jessica through the dining hall. How many stacks of wine glasses and chandeliers did a person need?

"I must say, Bella I'm very impressed. I mean if I was into other women I would get a bot like yours in a heartbeat."

"B-b-but," Bella turned bright red.

"Don't be ashamed. You scored a total Milf. Like there's a Milf - alert going off right now," Jessica said, fanning herself.

"Jessica, I..."

"Please tell me. I mean you must climb that thing like a jungle gym every night. I think that's so cute and awesome. I consider myself bi you know," she said as if this have her extra status points.

"Oh..."

"I mean there has to be a reason you purchased that one. You don't see many super hot sex soldiers."

"Sex soldier?"

"Well yeah one of the reasons for the XR2 is for self defence. Daddy presented the military with his idea for a special offer."

"I um...had some questions for Adrian. Any way I could get a hold of him?"

Jessica laughed as she took another drink of her martini, "He is a very busy man as you know I'm sure...but I'm sure he would just love to see this. He did say he'd drop in some day next week so I'm sure he'd squeeze you in."

"That would be...wow...Great."

"Don't worry he won't ask anything too personal," she said with a long wink.

Bella thought about what the robot said in the truck on their way over, "Jess, has Damien ever said you were a 15?"

Jessica wasn't sure how to react to that, she made a weird face and said, "You taught your robot to call you a 15? That's so adorable!"

"No it..."

"Oh you know would be great?" She grabbed Bella's hand and led her back over to her robot, "I'd love to see you two kiss."

"What?"

"You heard me, girl," Jessica said, giving her a light push forward.

She felt weird. Somehow the robot looked even taller to Bella. Robot had this sly grin. Bella looked back nervously at Jessica.

"I-I really don't think this is the right time..."

"Oh so you don't want to talk to my daddy then?"

"Huh? Yes but I..."

"Well then you better get kissing. Come on now."

She couldn't believe it she got herself trapped. Well what? Big deal she had to kiss something that resembled a giant action figure or sex doll...one that so happened to look like her deseased mother. Well enough stalling. She touched the robot's waist and got close. Robot leaned down, craning its neck a bit to get at its master's lips.

Bella closed her eyes. That wet mouth again. Her knees weakened. She started relaxing. That mouth, it knew what to do. This was mind blowing. The robot held onto her like she was made of glass; it was almost like it was going to lift her up in the air. The kiss ended sweetly, the robot pulling on Bella's bottom lip as it parted. Bella opened her eyes. The robot seemed different to her now. She could see all these stars around it.

Jessica applauded, "Wow! Bravo!"

Bella took a moment to even acknowledge anyone else in the room, "So you'll tell your dad?"

"Yes don't even worry about a thing, Bella. Now you two get out of here and go have some alone time you've earned it."

* * *

On the way home Bella still had this weird feeling only it was a lot calmer now. The robot kept looking over at her.

"What?" Bella asked, semi-annoyed.

"Would you like desert when we get home?"

"Okkk suuurrreee," she didn't understand why but she was growing a tad suspicious, "Just so you know what happened back there was a one time thing."

"Yes, master. Whatever you say..."

Bella waited in the living room while the robot prepared something in the kitchen. Alice was texting, asking what she got up to after she left. If only she saw what a huge creep she was. 'You better be in school'.

'Yeah? Or what?'

'I'll kick your butt!'

'I'll just get the robot to kick yours for me.'

In the midst of her texting duel she almost didn't notice the robot enter the room.

"What the fuck?!"

The robot posed suggestively in front of her with whipped cream covering her breasts, crotch and ass.

"Remember it's just like that movie you liked watching."

Bella gasped, "I don't want a whipped cream bikini sundae! Ugh!" She got off the couch and headed for the stairs.

"It's not a sundae," the robot spoke up, "It's a banana split."

Bella turned back and saw what she was talking about. A peeled banana was shoved into the robot's ass. Bella was mortified. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I thought you would like it."

"Like it?!" Bella stormed back over, "Just act normal! Why are you like this?"

"Your hormones."

"WHAT?"

"I did a DNA swab over at Little Miss Perfect's. You wish to mate with me."

"I most certainly do not!" Bella yelled. She picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at its head.

"You are 18 years of age and are in tremendous heat. I checked your blood pressure and heartbeat during our exchange of fluids..."

Bella stuck out her tongue, "Ew! Don't call it that!"

"Sorry, master. Are you sure you don't wish me to service you?"

"Ah! Go clean yourself up and power down!"

"Yes, master..."

BBBZZZ

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Bella could have sworn something vibrated. In the robot's mouth. Its tongue? Why did she...like it?

* * *

Bella tossed and turned up in bed. Dabs of sweat ran down her face. Her entire body was like fire. She kept seeing the robot in that whipped cream bikini. She felt so turned on, so unbelievably aroused. She imagined things that never happened. She saw herself licking the whipped cream off of it and then every inch of the naked bot. Both her and the robot moaned, it kept getting louder and louder until finally she couldn't take it anymore. Bella woke up, sweat all over her pillow but she wasn't tired. She threw her blankets off the bed and ran downstairs.

The robot was awake and standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for her most likely after hearing her moaning in her sleep. Bella stood there standing in her underwear and large t-shirt. They had almost a standoff, both wondering which one was going to make a move.

"Do you wish me to serve you?

Bella nodded, "Yes...now get the hell over here!" The robot walked over slowly, swaying its hips, "Hold still." Bella grabbed its face, "Open wide," The robot opened its mouth as wide as possible, "Vibrate tongue." At first nothing happened for two seconds. Then that tongue moved and shook like a brand new pink vibrating dildo. Bella forced the robot over to the couch and say down. The robot got on all fours and planted it face into Bella's groin. Bella removed her panties and lifted her legs. The robot examined her hairy bush, "Come on! I can't wait any more! Just do it!" She held onto the robot's head, pushing it down and getting it to lick, "Please do it!"

The robot's tongue entered, pushing, pulling, back and forth. It played with her clit. Bella gripped onto the robot's head of hair as she felt intense pleasure/

"FUCK! ROBOT!"

Bella's eyes moved to the back of her head as the oral sex went on. This shouldn't have felt as good as it did. It was still making Bella feel all the more sick, depraved and dirty. But she absolutely loved it! She moaned louder, the robot did its job until a fire hydrant between Bella's legs exploded. Bella squirted everywhere, the couch, a bit on herself and all over the robot's face.

"How was that?" The Robot asked with out any emotion.

"You tell me, "Bella kicked her lips, "Very sweet.

Bella smiled at all of her juices dripping off the robot's face, she also noticed how wet it still was between her legs. "You're not done yet. You better lick the rest up!"

"Yes, master."

Bella watched, satisfied of the robot's good job. She started drifting off to sleep. guilt but pride in what she had just done.

**Looks like Bella is on the darkside. More soon! Also if anyone has any ideas for Stranger Things just let me know! Have a good day !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bedlla goes in deep. Things get crazier and more messed up! Thank you for reading and taking time to review. If I don't get a new chapter up before Christmas or New years let me just say Merry Christmas, Happy New Years and Happy Holidays!**

Alice was off the wall when she saw Bella walk up the front entrance of the school.

"Bella!"

She ran up to her and gave her a playful shove.

"How's it going?"

"Nothing happened last night!" Bella said aloud out of absolutely no where.

Alice was just happy to see her there, but now didn't know what to think, "Oh..ok. How is..."

"It's um fine. Told it to clean up and stuff before I got home."

"Cool," Alice said encouragingly, "Hey did you want to research faces. Maybe we could make her look like a celebrity. You like Katy Perry, right? Or...oh! You want someone older don't you?" Alice joked when Bella wasn't saying anything. "Like Christina Hendricks or Carmen Electra? Pamela Anderson?" She joked, stretching her arms out and her hands out like she was holding two large breasts the size of watermelons.

"I mean I'm sure you'll feel a lot better after you've finally had some alone time with her," she looked Bella's way and saw her hiding the most suspicious look behind her hair, "I mean it's not like you've had sex yet, right?...Right?"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Shh!" Bella grabbed her and placed her hand over her mouth, "Keep it down!"

They had run off to the closest washroom away from everyone. Bella couldn't afford to have this kind of information leaked out. She could see the headlines, the click bait articles: "GIRL HAS SEX WITH HELPER-BOT THAT'S LOOKS LIKE DECEASED MOTHER!"

"I can't believe this. How did it happen?"

"I don't know!" Bella stressed, pulling at her hair, "It sort of just happened!"

"It doesn't just happen!" Alice freaked, "Did her tongue just fall into your vagina?!"

Bella had never heard Alice be this crude or this high strung but this was a situation neither of them had ever been in before.

"You don't know what it's like ok? It's always looking at me! It's always there looking...please don't tell anyone!"

"You think I'm going to tell people that my best friend let a robot that looks just like her mom go down on her?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ok...true...," Bella held herself.

"I just...I mean you couldn't wait to change the face?"

"I put a bag on it," Bella lied.

Alice covered her mouth to keep from laughing, "Oh my God...I'm just shocked. Not even really the mom thing. I'm surprised you actually did it. What was it like?"

"It...vibrated...the whole time."

Alice's mouth opened wide, "Whoa."

"It just...I've never felt that way before."

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this before...what was it like?"

Bella shrugged, hesitantly thinking back, "Like I was falling out of the sky. This like...adrenaline rush."

"Did you..did you have an orgasm?"

Bella nearly laughed, she looked up Alice smiling and nodding.

"I came...I squirted a little...I...I made her lick it up."

Alice was shocked, she startled Bella by moving in close as if she was putting the moves on her or something. She tugged at her shirt and made these weird purring like noises, "So naughty!"

Bella backed away and held her hands up, "Ok jeez, that's enough."

"Ok sorry," Alice chuckled, "This is just insane I'm like scared but also happy for you."

"Just...I don't want Jessica to know...it's bad enough I went to her house and she made me kiss it in front of her."

Alice was about to blow a gasket, "Wait, what?"

"It was the only way to get her to get her dad."

"Oh...well did you talk to him?"

"She said he was going to be home. Just gotta give it time..."

"So are you still going to do stuff with the robot?" Alice teased.

"I don't know maybe...," Bella said, getting irritated.

"Can I come watch?" Alice said this quietly, her pupils looked so big, Bella stammered until Alice broke the act, "Kidding!"

Bella lightly punched her and walked out back into the hallway. Of course she didn't hurt Alice but that didn't stop Alice from making a fuss about it. "Learn to take a joke!" She called, running after her.

* * *

At the Swan estate, the Robot was in the middle of scrubbing the kitchen floor when she saw her reflection. It stopped and stared curiously. This wasn't the first time it had seen itself but that close seemed to unnerve it a bit.

Once it was finished it moved to the living room. It stopped at the spiral staircase. The bedrooms would need cleaning, the sheets changed; Bella instructed it to go over everything while she was gone. Bella didn't want it anywhere near Renee's things, she made that perfectly clear. Every time the robot passed a photo of the former matriarch it admired it but thought she needed to be more filled out.

As it placed it's hand on the bannister something went off. Like a signal being beamed to it. Everything went red. The robot straightened up and marched out the door completely on someone else's control. Where it was going it did not know it only knew there was trouble.

* * *

Hours later Bella returned to an empty house. It was clean though, cleaner than it had been in years.

"Robot? Robot?" Bella called.

She heard some splashing outside. It must've went on a dip all its own. Bella decided to get a little weird. She went up to her room to change. She wasn't really for bikinis just regular, average, boring two piece swimwear that covered everything. She also grabbed a mostly empty can of whipped cream.

Bella excitedly opened the sliding screen door, "Oh, Robot, I have something for you!" She sprang outside with whipped cream all over her, a trail from her breasts to her vag. Her excitement came to a screeching halt however when she seen a hundred eyes looking back at her.

"Bella!" Jessica waved her over.

Guys and girls thought nothing of the dessert all over her they were all crammed in and around the pool while the robot was having a Twerking contest with some girls. Bella was still flabbergasted though.

Alice ran up to her in full bikini mode, "Sorry I meant to text you! Jessica sent out a massive invite!"

"WHAT?"

"I think there's more coming from out of town!"

Bella started to freak when she eyed beer kegs, tequila and hard liquor being serviced over to a mini bar. Her dad would so not approve of the underage drinking. She'd never thrown a party in her life nor did she ever drink a single drop of alcohol.

Jessica grabbed her by the arm, "Hey! Great party, huh?"

"What did you..."

"Well I was hoping for a study session but things got a little wild, one person told one friend, one told another! You know how these things go! I hope you don't mind!"

"Uh...," Bella tried to pick her robot out of the crowd, a whole swarm of drunk teenagers blocked her view.

Jessica saw her fret and yanked her over to the bar, "Don't worry about her, everyone loves her."

"But...," Bella couldn't get another word in, a tube was forced into her mouth. She looked up in horror to see someone filling up a funnel; a good old fashion beer bong that had more than just beer poured in it.

Bella was all over the place. Next thing she knew she was bumping and pushing into people and the next she was standing in front of everyone and the robot licking that pesky whipped cream off of her body. Everyone cheered. Bella stumbled around drunkenly. Jessica raised her hands like a conductor to get the crowd to cheer louder.

"Kiss!" She shouted.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Everyone shouted at Bella. Bella barely knew where she was right now but sure she was pretty horny. She kissed that robot like there was no tomorrow.

She blacked out briefly. She woke up in a chair and watched in awe as Alice got whipped cream licked out of her ass by the robot. There she was bent over as the robot on its knees had its face in her best friend's rear. She laughed uncontrollably. Jessica must have dared her to do this it was so insane.

It was late and the entire backyard was trashed. Bella sat there in her chair while everyone left.

"Nice party!"

"See you later, Bella!"

"Goodnight, Bella!"

In a daze, Bella could see Jessica talking to the robot, acting lovingly toward it, holding it's hands. "Good job, robot. I can't wait for Daddy to get home. He's going to absolutely love you."

Jessica planted a kiss on its lips. Bella felt sick and it wasn't the alcohol. Tonguing her best friend's ass was one thing but kissing Jessica?

"See you later, Bells," Jessica said, thinking she was still passed out.

Bella wanted to get up and slap her but had no strength to even stand. The robot lifted and carried Bella inside.

"...put me...down...put...me down."

"Master I..."

"...now..."

Robot set her down relucuantly. Bella tried to walk but ended up falling back into the Robot's arms.

"I will take you to bed then I will clean up."

"You kissed Jessica!"

"Master?"

Bella managed to get her footing back, "Why would you do that?"

"I am sorry, Master. That will not happen again if you don't want me to."

"Your fucking right you won't!" Bella said, squeezing it's ass, "Because you know why? You're my robot and only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Yes, master."

Bella moved in on the robot thinking she was AL smooth when she really really wasn't. Robot didn't mind at all. Bella groped her ass with one hand and one of its breasts with the other and her tongue sloppily splashing around its mouth.

"You like that, robot?"

"Yes," the robot said softly, picking up Bella's heat, alerting her that she was in much need to mate.

"Let's keep this party going!" Bella declared, ripping the robot's top off. Bella was again blown away by those big, luscious melons. "Dammmnnn!"

She loved the way they felt in her hands. She played with them greedily, slapping them in her face, licking them all over; if she were to die suffocating between them it wouldn't be the worst way to go. She went lower, kissing down its stomach.

She stared at her crotch for a moment. No way. But she ripped off the bottoms to reveal a vagina with some hair! This was great detail, the lips and everything and it was wet. If she wasn't drunk maybe she wouldn't do this but Bella did it she performed oral sex on it. The robot remained still and barely made a sound so Bella could've been doing this all wrong or maybe it couldn't feel anything.

Bella couldn't place the taste but then again this was her first time and she did really like it. The pussy juices all over her face she was crazy for more. She wanted to hump this robot's circuits out.

They moved things to her bedroom where Bella lost the rest of her bikini. Robot got on the bed and spread out for her. Bella lost all willpower, her insecurities seemed to vanish. Her vision easy blurred but she knew where she wanted to go. Kissing that robot top to bottom, this was insane but she was so full of energy it all had to go somewhere.

"Moan for me," Bella commanded.

It did so. It was making Bella hot but she wanted it louder, she needed to really know it was feeling this. Bella began humping the robot though it was more comical than sexy. The robot knew more than 100 sexual positions.

Bella was very dominant. She began humping it. Her clit on its clit. Whoever designed these robots must've been paid well to provide that kind of detail. Bella grunted and thrusted herself. It was like she was turning into a werewolf or something, full beast mode and loving every second of it. Full on scissoring. The robot was enjoying this like a wrestling match, grinding into her master.

Bella got up and put her hands on its face, "I want you! Now sit on me!"

The robot did as told. Bella lied back. It sat on her chest. "My face, idiot!"

It sat on her face, Bella's tongue flapped around hungrily. Robot dove in for the teen's wet pussy.

"Mmmm!""

"Ahhhghhhghh!"

The juices from the robot's snatch got all over Bella, soaking her face and making her even more aroused. This continued for hours until Bella passed out and the robot powered down.

One thing was for certain things were going to change around here. A LOT.

* * *

A few days of robot sex later and Bella got to meet with Adrian who had come home earlier than expected, more likely from a little nagging from Jessica.

Adrian was in his study when Bella arrived. She came alone. She wasn't even sure if she was really that angry anymore.

"Bella," Adrian greeted with a firm handshake.

"Hi, Mr Stanley."

"Please, don't be so formal, Bella. You can call me Adrian."

"Ok," Bella laughed, taking a seat in his furnished oak office.

"I understand you got a Helper-Bot. An XR2." He smiled rather fiendishly but still kind of warm.

"Um, yeah," Bella smiled and played with her hair awkwardly, an unusual pain in her neck made her stop.

"She looks..."

Bella got right quiet, "...Yeah..."

"There's a reason for that..."

Bella felt tears, she could hardly believe it, "Oh? There better be..."

"This isn't easy. Charles doesn't know. Your mother was a very special person. She was a valuable asset to the company."

"Huh?"

Renee didn't work for him...as far as she knew.

"Bella everything I tell you is top secret. It can't leave this room," he grew irritated by her laughter, "I'm not just building robots. I supply a secret military organization with top of the line gadgets. Your mother was a top spy and secret agent."

"M-my mom?" Bella didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"It wasn't the storm that took the plane down...it was a military drone."

Bella got up out of her chair, she felt light headed, "No no no."

Adrian went to console her, noticing a strange bruise on her neck, "Bella, are you hurt?"

"Just get away."

"Where is the XR2?"

"Home," Bella leaned over the chair, breathing heavy.

"I'd like to see her."

"None of this makes sense. So she dies and you make a robot that looks just like her? What to preserve her image?"

Adrian looked guilty. He mustered up some courage, "No, Bella the XR2 is..."

Bella had no time to listen to any more, she had to get out of there before she got sick. She felt betrayed. What was even real?

**What has Bella gotten into and will she have regrets? Things will get even more insane. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella is obviously shaken from the news she has learned but is there more to it? What will it mean for her? For her Ro-butt? For the both of them? Read and find out!**

Bella was so angry driving home she nearly took the truck off the road. An eighteen wheeler blared its horn rushing past her.

The robot was waiting outside no doubt monitoring her all over the place heart rate. Bella jumped at the robot, tightening her arms around it. She whimpered into its cleavage. If her whole world hadn't already spun upside down it had now and then some. Tears streaming down her face she looked up at the robot.

"Is it true? Were you really...was she really..."

Bella couldn't finish that sentence, she fainted. The robot carried her limp body upstairs. For a time all Bella could see was darkness. Then in the darkness she saw a body. She was floating towards it like she was in space, a soundless, empty void. It took her a second to realize she was underwater but had no wanting to breathe. The motionless body spun around very slowly. Renee. Bella moved closer to her. Not thinking she was dead she put her hands around her face, she was more than willing to give her mouth to mouth. As she forced her mother's mouth open a single bubble escaped. Then her eyes shot open. Her eyes were not human. They were these blinding red lights like lasers hotter than the sun.

Bella woke up, her hair matted over her face. She wasn't even sure where she was at first or what day it was. Did she really go and see Adrian? Everything was a total blur. She sat up, leaning over her bed as she felt a sharp pain like a pick being driven into her skull. She massaged her temple. The sound of rather loud rummaging was coming from down the hall. She got up slowly and out to see what that whacky robot was up to.

Her parents room. It couldn't be in there it just couldn't. Was it asking to get another spanking? Not that Bella was complaining she just wanted to sleep right now and collect the fragments of the insanity that was her life. Not even ten feet close to the master bedroom door and robot stormed out of it, knocking into Bella like she wasn't even there.

"Hey!" Bella yelled after it, catching herself from falling; it was only now she seen the bag it was carrying and it was definitely not one of Charles'. She ran after it, slipping on her shoes and throwing on a jacket.

The robot continued walking, some how even more robotic than it ever had before like it wasn't itself; Bella noted its stiffness and lack of swaying hips.

"Stop! I command you to stop!" It kept walking, not looking back. Bella caught up behind it and gave its ass a mighty slap. The robot halted and spun around. Bella was frightened by its seriousness and red glowing visor. It said nothing when it grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up off the ground. It looked at her for a second, that red light from the visor blinding her; Bella could only guess it was scanning her like a barcode. It dropped her like she was nothing. Bella hit the pavement hard likely bruising her butt but at least not breaking her tailbone.

She grunted as she squirmed on the ground. She was going to call out to it again to stop, tell it how bad it was being. The robot turned around in a flash and stared her down, it was enough for Bella to stay put. She didn't think it would kill her but it felt like it would seriously fuck her up. She hopped in her truck and went to find out where it was heading. It hopped the fence and started running, just her luck. She didn't get far just a couple blocks ahead. Bella drove safely behind her but it must've had eyes on the back of its head because it picked up speed like a cheetah. Bella sped up. She was going 50 then 90. Bella soon had to floor it.

At first it looked like it might've been heading to Adrian's but instead cut through the woods behind his property. Not much of a path, it was bumpy going. Eventually she was stopped by a fallen tree blocking the way; did it do that? Bella got out and walked on foot. She lost it. It had vanished. She even looked up at the trees thinking it went full Tarzan. She had a feeling it would be back but didn't want to risk it, she might not like what she sees but it was important she knew. She walked around the wet and soggy ground. It seemed impossible for her to hide, there was nothing around here. Could she fly like a superhero too?

Bella stopped walking when she felt the surface beneath her change. It was flat and hard. She looked down to see a muddy door. A bunker of sorts. This was getting sketchy. She opened it up, very heavy she almost fell with the big door when it crashed down. She got her coat and bare legs splashed with mud. It was a long way down. Pitch black. There was a ladder but she couldn't tell how deep this hole went. She dropped a rock. Not too deep but she had to be careful. Who knew where this led to. If Renee were alive to see her she'd probably tell her to stay away, go home, pretend you didn't see anything. She used the flashlight on her phone go guide her as she dropped down. It was a tunnel that could've gone on for more than a mile and there were different connections of tunnels leading off of it so who knew how long it went maybe all around town.

Drip...Drip...drip...drip...

She never thought of herself as claustrophobic but she was certainly feeling the walls moving in on her. She swore she heard voices but that could've just been her mind messing with her. She kept telling herself she'd turn back after 5 minutes but kept forward.

"We need to..."

"Yeah don't worry I just have to access the T-Chip then I'll reformat the SD..."

"Turn her gently."

Bella couldn't believe it. This had to be some of the top secret spy stuff. She followed the voices, very carefully stepping. There was a room coming up, the door slightly ajar. She peeked in to see the ghastly sight of the robot without clothes sitting on a cold looking medical table. 'Damn it looks fine'. But Bella knew this was messed up. They had some wires plugged into the back of its head. A television screen showed recordings of some missions that the robot had been on.

Bella was astounded by the POV of the robot shooting men in what looked like a warehouse, another group in a jungle somewhere and in some swamp. She took out her phone to record. What weirded her out was some of the clips she swore she heard Renee's voice. The real kicker was one of the last clips showed Adrian in his office, the one at his house looking much how he did when she last saw him.

"Good job, Renee," he said with a sick smile.

Bella had the thought of vomiting but held it back. Things got stranger. A lot stranger. After they uploaded those files and wiped it from her memory they locked into old video of well...HER. One where she was 15. Why did they have video of this. It took her probably longer than it should have to notice they were memories. Memories implanted into the robot? But for what?

"What are those?"

"Holy shit it's not supposed to have any of that! Delete it now."

The other lab tech typed away at his keyboard. The next thing that happened was a video shot of her thrusting her naked body into the robot. Bella watched her drunken self get it on for the first time with this machine. The techs looked mortified.

"Goddammit but she's..."

"Delete that shit now!"

"Oh my god...that's messed up."

"She couldn't have known."

"That's fucked, does Adrian know?"

"Doubt it. What you want to put that shit on Pornhub?"

"She's definitely a little slut. The girls next door always are."

Bella was beginning to clue into what they were insinuating but she wouldn't believe, she couldn't. She did feel like vomiting now.

"Hey!"

One of them saw her. She ran with her phone out, still recording the action. A guard dressed with a gas mask blocked her exit. The one lab tech slowly made his way over to her.

"Whoa now," he said, hands out.

Bella held the phone out shakily, recording him, "Is it true?" She was turning white.

"What?"

"Is that my mom in there?"

"Listen..."

"IS IT?!" She shook the phone at him like she was holding a gun.

The tech sighed, giving up, "Yes."

Bella trembled backwards, "I...that's...that's my mother...I fucked...my mother? I fucked her?"

The guard butted an AK-47 to the back of her head.

* * *

Darkness. Bella woke up in bed like she had a bad hangover. She sat up, leaning over the bed, there were empty liquor bottles. Did she have a party last night? She was having a tough time remembering. The robot came into her bedroom carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Oh wow...um...thank you."

"You partied hard last night. I present you with a feast for a queen."

Bella started eating but had too much on her mind. "Did we go some place yesterday?"

The robot thought quickly and shook its head, "No. We stayed in."

Bella kept drawing blanks, "We didn't go for a walk in the woods?"

"No. We have never gone for a walk in the woods. We can do that today if you wish."

Bella shook her head but very slowly; she couldn't get over this pain in the back of her head she was feeling.

Very suddenly the robot straightened up, "Alice is outside. Should I let her in?"

"Uh sure."

Whether it could see Alice at the gate via survallience or recognizing the sound of her car, Bella didn't know. She meant to tell it to have Alice wait downstairs while she finished eating but it was gone in a flash to go fetch Alice for her.

"Whoa, breakfast in bed!" She stole some toast, "Rough night?"

"I don't know...I can't really remember anything."

Alice observed the bruise on her neck, "whoa someone get physical?"

Bella smirked, "Just a love bite."

Alice's eyes signaled her head was about to explode, "This is huge! You two have to come to my place!"

"Huh?"

"That's part of the reason I came over. No one else at home just us."

"Well I guess...:

"We can have a sleepover!"

Bella laughed, "I mean yeah sure we could maybe."

"Come on get up!" Alice hit her in the side with a pillow.

"Ok! Ok! Geez!"

Bella still couldn't shake this feeling. It was like she literally lost a whole day. She knew Alice would brighten her day. They drove in her car and headed to her quiet home. Another car was in the driveway.

"Crap! Mom's still home. Your Robo-Mom is going to have to wait in the car for a minute."

"Why did you call it that?" Bella frowned, unsure about the nickname, it struck kind of a nerve with her.

"Well you haven't given it an official name yet and...sorry I guess it's in bad taste."

Bella liked Alice's place, no big gate cutting off the outside world, big windows and it overlooked the lake.

Alice's mother Esme reminded her a little of Renee, they had been friends for some time, the whole disappearance left her a little heartbroken too. When Bella was barely a foot inside she was embraced by Esme.

"Bella it's so good to see you."

"Hi, Esme."

"How have you been?"

"Good I..."

"I know its hard sweetheart but it will get better. I'm sure she's looking down at you so proud."

Bella wasn't sure why she felt a twist in her stomach when she said that.

"Well I likely won't be back today so you girls have fun."

Alice waved suspiciously and held onto Bella's hand as Eeme walked to her car.

"Bye, have a nice trip."

Alice waited impatiently for her to leave. Once the coast was clear she whistled to the robot. Bella wasn't sure what she had in store for them she was hoping to at the very least talk about what she was going through.

Alice had chips, soda and everything else spread out in the living room in front of the big screen television. Alice snatched a large bottle of schnapps from the kitchen.

"Whoa what's that?"

"Just to help turn things up," Alice winked.

"Uh...," she saw that the robot was standing still by the door observing Alice's grey tabby cat. "Can we talk?"

They sat on the couch and talked about Bella's drama.

"I just...I did go to Adrian's yesterday so that wasn't a dream...I feel like there's something really important I should know but...," she held her forehead in anguish. Alice took her hand.

"Your mom was a badass, Bella. Plain and simple."

"Yeah but none of this makes sense! They made it look like her...she was murdered...she...she wasn't who I thought she was."

"Hey, she was your mom. She had to protect you. She just did what she thought was right. Now it's time to be happy. Its what she would want."

Bella felt a tear, "Yeah...I guess so," she wiped the tear away and looked Alice in her overly perfect face and said, "Was the reason you wanted us over here so you could bang my robot again?"

Alice gave her the most perplexed look, backing up a bit, "Huh?"

"It had its head up your ass! You seriously don't remember?!"

"No...I mean...wow...we all got pretty wild."

"Jessica kissed it...," Bella said, looking a ashamed.

"You didn't like that, huh? I'm sorry I got it to do that...I was a mess I guess."

Bella shrugged, "Its cool I guess it made me realize just how much the bucket of bolts means to me."

Alice's eyes grew big, "You two got it on?" Bella looked giddy as hell as Alice continued to tease, "Wait so it does have a vagina?"

"Alice!"

"Hey I'm not judging I'm just saying that's pretty awesome."

"You want it don't you?"

"Well I mean I guess if I was it wouldn't be a big deal...I mean it's not technically human and it doesn't have a gender...unless of course it identifies itself differently. So if you think about it it would be like trying to have sex with a toaster."

"I'd go with a very expensive blow up doll," Bella joked, "Let's fuck this beast of a machine."

"Wait you'd really let me and we'd do it htogether?"

"Yeah I mean I should share this experience I think everyone should know what it's like I shouldn't hog it all for myself. And who better to do it with than my best friend?"

Alice was shocked but quite into the idea overall. She gave Bella a huge hug and declared, "Let's fuck this crazy bot!"

"Yo, Robot!" Bella called to the robot, it was on the floor petting Alice's cat. It came over to them on the couch, swaying its hips quite provocatively as if it knew what was in store. "Sit!" It sat down, a smile stretched across its face.

"I think it knows what we wanna do!" Alice snickered, "Let's get this party started!"

She turned her IPod onto the song 'Pretty Girls' by Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea; the robot seemed to like this song, unzipping its tight black one piece to the rhythm. Bella and Alice each squeezed and played with a breast.

Alice shook one around and whispered, "God I missed these!" Before putting it in her mouth. Bella did the same, both acting like total dorks competing with how much skin they had between their teeth. They kissed down its stomach, some pumped up abs were on display for them to drool over. The robot without an order slid out of its suit and let the girls bask in its trimmed pussy, glistening wet. Alice was all too eager to bury her face in it, she almost had to shoulder Bella to get at it. Both took their turns licking and slobbering into it. The way the robot was moaning and carrying on they couldn't tell if it was real or simulated.

Both girls were in the moment, no worries just eating pussy. Alice played with its lips, pulling at them with her teeth like a dog. "Damn I've got to be a lesbian because I could do this for days!"

"Quit hogging!" Bella laughed.

Bella slipped out of her top, shy though because she hadn't gotten naked in front of Alice before. Alice had nothing to hide, fantastic body with great curves. Both Alice and Bella yelped in surprise when the robot grabbed a hold of both their asses, squeezing and reeling them both in to sit on its lap.

Alice flashed her eyelashes up at it adorably, "I know what I want for Christmas, Santa. I've been a good girl all year I swear!"

The robot kissed her open mouth; such passion it was making Bella wet and wanted to get in on the action pronto. Luckily the robot shared time with the both of them, tasting itself on their sweet mouths. It kissed and sucked on Bella's nipples, flicking its tongue against her hot brown nipples.

"Oh, fuck that's good!"

Alice played with herself watching this all go down, "That's so hot!" She whimpered as she squeezed her breasts. The robot fingered both of them, it did this so skillfully that both of them came at the same time to maximum pleasure this thing had been programmed for.

It bent them over the couch with their butts in the air and pleased both of them some more with its digits.

"Did you know they can get upgrades?" Alice interjected to Bella who was too busy having the possible first and best orgasm of her life, "They can be given strap-ons that can function like real dicks...AHHHOOOOOHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Both squirted, spraying the tiled floor beneath them; it was so damn intense that Alice forgot what the hell she was even talking about, she almost forgot her own name.

The robot turned Alice around and started eating her out while on all fours. Bella lied underneath the robot and ate it out. This went on, this sexy daisy chain that none of them were willing to break. Alice felt on top of the world. They switched so Bella gotten eaten out by the robot next.

"Fuck yeah!" Bella cried, "You eat that pussy! Yeah you love it dont you?!"

"It sure does! It's a pussy eating machine!"

"It's going to eat ass soon!"

"This time I'll be sober enough to remember!"

Alice and Bella laughed.

Bella turned around and got up on the couch, she wiggled her butt in the bot's face. "Like what you see, bot-babe?"

Robot sneered and went right in with its tongue hot and ready. Alice meanwhile was admiring how the robot arched its back with that big creamy booty in the air. 'DAMN'. Well it was a robot after all and she shouldn't catch anything from it so why not eat some robo-butt?

The night was still young and none of them were slowing down well except for maybe the robot as it would need to charge soon.

**To be continued! How about that? A nice way to bring in the new year with a big bang! Lots of smut on the way!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back! Yes I haven't forgotten about this. I will be wrapping this story up soon though. Couple more chapters. I have other ideas coming up though for Bella/Renee, Bella/Nessie and possible Twilight/Star Wars. Thank you for reading!**

Things were changing for Bella. She honestly didn't care if her father ever came home. This had been the best time of her life. It had been a month and both her and Alice had had some very naughty fun with the robot. Alice always called Bella the day after.

"Can you believe what we did? Wasn't that insane? Could you imagine if my parents found out? Did you see how much I squirted? When are we doing it again?"

Bella decided to pick a day in which they had their 'Play time'. Saturday nights or the odd Friday. They were very cautious about inviting other people, it just didn't feel right. Bella however did take the robot's feelings into consideration, remembering that kiss it shared with Jessica.

"Robot?" She asked her one evening when it served her dinner, "Would you be interested in having Jessica join our...playtime?"

The robot seemed to remain straight faced but Bella could swear she seen a flash of a smirk. Though she was still unsure about that girl maybe she could provide some entertainment, she just had to stress to her not to invite anyone else.

"Hey, um...Jess?"

"Bella! I was just thinking about you! How is the power couple of Forks doing?"

Bella wasn't sure how to respond to that exactly. She chuckled slightly, "Uh, good. We were wondering if maybe you'd be interested in joining us Friday night. We..."

"OMG! Are you inviting me to your little orgy?" Bella didn't say anything, "I wonder if I'd squirt as much as Alice said she did!"

"Well...yeah that's what we're doing but the thing is this has to only be between us..."

"Say no more! You must trust me greatly to want me in on this. Your robot is very special and I would be honoured to bang that glorious machine!"

Bella felt like gagging. "Yeah we'd love that. 9 o'clock sound good?"

"Oh this will be great! I have so much to do to get ready!"

Bella had this sinking feeling that she was going to regret this.

_"What would be a good name for her? Clara? Jennifer?"_

When she told the robot she knew it was satisfied with this news because as it walked back to the kitchen to clean up there was a slight wobbliness to its next step. She was still concerned about it, ever since learning the news of Renee's past she wondered about Adrian trying to take it back. She recieved no visit or phone call since their meeting. Maybe it was better that way, they could both just move on. But Bella began wondering some times of the robot's whereabouts. She knew it left the house sometimes on it's own but she wasn't sure where.

"Did you go anywhere today?"

"No, master.," it would always reply.

Bella decided to put her father's home surveillance to good use. Though they had cameras at every exit they could occassionally experience some interference from the wind and rain even slight changes to the humidity; things Charles claimed to be working on. She skimmed through the hourly footage not noticing any comings or goings other than the robot doing outside chores in clear view. But Bella wasn't convinced.

That Thursday, Bella found herself a tracker and slipped it on the robot before she went to school; if it was going to do that to her she should return the favor.

_"Emily? Judy?..."_

Chances were high that the robot would find the chip she planted on its lapel even though it was as big as an insect.

At school she found herself writing down more names and drawing the robot in different outfits. She had no time to listen to her teacher babble on about the Civil war.

_"Lisa? Ella? Aubrey?"_

Her cellphone was vibrating. The tracker updated every time there was a significant change that might require her attention. She slid her phone out of her pocket quietly and saw a red blinking dot. It was a mile away from the house. It was heading to Adrian's! She had a sudden feeling of Dejavu followed by a weirder feeling in her gut.

"Miss Swan! Is that your cellphone?" Her stiff talking teacher asked her with his eyes narrowing at their narrowest.

Rather than argue or say anything really she got up and left the classroom, ignoring his demands for her to stop.

She drove her truck over to Adrian's but she had this inner voice telling her to wait. Maybe in case of danger but maybe something else. She parked a couple blocks away and checked the tracker. It was somewhere on the property and had been for some time. She waited for about ten minutes when like a cheetah the crazy mechanical woman came running around the corner. It went right past her, probably didn't even notice, it looked so determined. Bella became fascinated watching the robot run in her rearview. Watching its body wobble and shake about was oddly satisfying.

She started the truck back up and turned it around. Now she was having major Dejavu. The robot was really booking it up the hill, almost like it was going to take flight. The airstrip. It was running to the private airstrip where not so coincidentally, Adrian had a private jet locked up in there. The robot got clearance past the two guards in their booth for entry. Bella pulled up and had that yellow bar come down.

"Hey! Let me through!"

"Do you have clearance papers?" The old, portly guard asked.

"No but that's my robot!" She pointed to it as it ran to one of the plane hangers.

"It has clearance," the younger, sickly looking guard quipped.

Bella wasn't in any mood for this, she got out of her truck and jumped the yellow bar only to get grabbed by the portly guard. A minor scuffle with Bella screaming and kicking alerted the robot to the scene. Its visor was glowing red again. It only now donned on her that it didn't care about her it was only there to break up the disturbance.

"Are you in need of assistance?"

Bella had both of her arms held back by the portly guard as the other one grabbed her legs.

"Yes I'm in need of assistance!" Bella shouted at it.

"What can I do to help?"

Bella was losing her patience. "Ugh! Dammit, Robot! Get them away from me!"

"Do you have clearance?"

"Ahhh!" Bella strained.

"I can call an ambulance..."

Bella managed to yank herself free to jump at and punch the robot in that stupid visor. Cracking a couple bones in the process. Through the visor the robot had a mild disruption; the punch to it made it glitch slightly. On the one hand it had a mission to attend to but now recognizing her master and that she was injured it knew it had to do something.

Before the guards could reprehend her again, the robot took Bella's hand and fixed it like old times. Then it took Bella into its arms and walked her to the hanger.

"Hey you can't take her back there!" The portly guard called.

"Dude that thing can rip a car in half I think we should just stay out of its way," said the sickly looking guard begrudgingly.

The robot seemed confused. It had orders clearly but didn't want to leave Bella. It carried her into the largest hanger where Adrian had his private jet but there was also what looked like a military aircraft used for carrying paratroopers. The robot walked up to the large plane and seemed to hesitate.

Bella moved her frozen but cured hand, "What is it?"

"I have to go it's my prime directive.,"

"What is? Is Adrian controlling you?"

"He is my master..."

"But I'm your master," Bella said coyly.

Robot set her down gently and gripped her shoulder firmly, "I must..."

"You don't have to," Bella urged, "Don't get on that plane." It was like she was talking to Renee; she didn't want this to happen again. She squeezed one of her breasts firmly and accidentally as she meant to go for her shoulder likewise.

"Wait for me." It let go and turned it's back on her, its sexy back that she might see again.

Bella watched it board but without second thinking it she ran after it up the stairs to the cockpit.

"I'm not letting you go, I'm coming with you!" She grabbed the robot by the arm. It looked over her serious face and knew it wouldn't be able to convince her. It made her strap in and hang on tight. Bella watched it command the plane with great delicacy and profienentcy. She also got great joy in seeing how the two seatbelts that crossed over in the chair were separating and lifting its boobs up quite well. When the robot caught her staring, Bella looked away and pretended to see something more interesting out the window.

Bella was afraid of planes especially after the one that Renee went down in. Maybe this was a way of conquering those fears...or she was insane. When this thing started up the engines were loud and the vibrations in her seat weren't helping. As the plane was very slowly going down the tarmac and prepared for take off. Bella turned to look at the robot to see if maybe it got scared. It remained motionless, thoughtless even.

Bella braced herself as they ramped up speed and took off into the sky. Some very shaky and unnerving moments of turbulence later and they were hundreds of feet in the air. This bucket of bolts was gaining speed. Bella was about to say something to the robot about how it got Renee's memories of her past work and what if anything it could tell her about what she did but she noticed something coming towards them on her side.

"We've got company," the robot said, putting the plane into auto pilot.

"What are you doing?"

It unfastened its seatbelts, "Stay here."

The plane jolted several times as though someone or some thing was jumping on it. Bella was too scared to move. If anything happened to the plane shevwouldnt have a clue what to do. Her heart was beating rapidly, she couldn't feel her legs. It had been five minutes but it felt like an hour. It was too quiet.

"Fuck this!" She exclaimed. She unbuckled and headed back into the big hull of the ship. Thete were these large crates all bundled together on pallets. 'AMMO' painted across them in traditional stencil. She heard shooting and pressed her back against a crate.

The robot was shooting at two of these large, Anime like robots with gatalling guns equipped to them. The robot was quick and able to dodge their bullets with ease. Bella peeked at the acrobatics and wondered what she could do to help. One of the Anime robots saw her peeking and very slowly made its way over to her in clunky fashion.

The robot jumped in front of it, unzipping its front and exposing itself and miraculously the bullets it sprayed bounced off the robot's bodacious boobs. Bella watched on speechless. The robot took out two large revolvers and blasted the anime bot to bits.

The robot turned to Bella and flatly said, "I told you to stay. Did you not understand the instructions?"

"Watch out!"

The robot turned around just in time to get a taste of lead. Bella ran to the control panel nearby and opened up the hull. The anime bot couldn't grip onto the floor and instead got sucked out. She closes it back up before her robot could be shot out of there like it was nothing.

Bella saw it on the ground, on all fours, face down; pieces of its visor were everywhere. Bella knew it would probably do absolutely nothing but she gestured in helping it up. She grabbed its arm and it rose slowly. Its face looked so worn down. Its eyes half opened. It frowned when it looked ar her. Like it was looking at her for the first time.

"...Bella?"

Bella was taken aback, "Yeah..."

"Oh my God!" It hugged her tightly, lifting Bella up off her feet. But also it was forgetting it's own strength.

"Ahhhh!"

"Oh sorry, sweetheart!" She said, letting her go quickly, nearly dropping her.

Sweetheart?

"...Mom?...," Bella said quietly. This was a lot to process.

"Bella!"

"Mom!"

They ran into each others' arms for a softer hug.

"I thought you were gone!" Bella cried.

"I'm right here, baby and I'm not going anywhere!"

Bella felt her phone vibrate. She didn't want to ruin the moment but her mom told her it could be important. She slid it out of her pocket slowly. It was Jessica. She was wondering about their upcoming playtime. That's when it donned on Bella. Remembering all the stuff her and Alice did to the robot when they thought it was just a robot. She dropped her phone in distress. She locked eyes with Renee. She knew. She knew everything. What did that mean? What was going to happen? They stood there mortified and taking everything in when a loud bang sent them flying across the hull. They were being attacked.

**MORE SOON!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella might have Renee back but what does that mean about them? Strong sexual content and graphic language warning. Thank you for following! I will be wrapping this up with at least one more chapter after this one. I have other Bella/Renee stories in mind including one set in a fairy tale kingdom where they are queen and princess. How do people feel about a superhero story? I did one before. You can also check out my first Bella/Nessie story Skater Girl recently added.**

There wasn't much time. This whole plan could go down at any minute. Robot Renee fitted a parachute onto her overwhelmed daughter. The gunfire and explosions scared and confused her.

"Don't worry about that. Concentrate on me. Now this is the cord you pull but do not pull it too soon!"

Tears rushed down Bella's face, "Mom...I..."

"Bella, honey," Renee took her by the arms and gave her a hard shake, "I need you to be a big girl for me ok? I know this is a lot but you're my daughter and I know you can do it!" She kissed her hard on the lips out of nowhere.

"M...," Bella was left in an almost permanent shock. Renee wavee a hand in front of her face to get her attention but her gaze did not respond. She would of course never dream of slapping her but she had to snap her out of this pronto.

"Oh for Petesake!" She unzipped her tight fitting one piece and flashed Bella's innocent eyes to get her moving. Those wonderful inflatable funbags could do anything. Bella came back to reality, shaking her head like a fool. Renee gave her a slap on the ass for some extra encouragement.

Bella jumped out of the plane, by the time she was out she only now realized what was happening. Renee wasn't leaving the plane, whatever the cargo was she was supposed to protect it. Those other robots wanted it bad.

There she was falling, spinning and whirling around like a ragdoll. She had no real control of where she was going, she never took a skydiving lesson in her life. She couldn't even tell which direction the ground was, the wind was unreal. Tears still in her eyes, wind in her ears. There was a loud boom. She closed her eyes. She could feel the wind hitting her back. She looked up and saw bits of the plane in all directions. She tried to scream but she had no voice. This was a nightmare she had lost her all over again.

She could see the ground now. She was probably supposed to pull that stupid cord soon. Why bother? What was the point if she could never see her mother again? This life was a joke, no point in anything anymore. She had no interest in saving her skin. Maybe she'd see her in another life. Fuck it. She shut her eyes for the last time and let her body go limp. If she was going to go out her last thoughts were going to be of her before her useless body splattered below.

It sure was taking a long time to meet her demise. Then she though, 'What if I don't die? What if I'm paralyzed from the neck down and maybe a vegetable? What if...what if Adrian turns me into a Helper-Bot? I'll do missions just like my mom forever. Carry on her legacy. I guess maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I'll still have friends. Hopefully I wouldn't belong to Jessica because I'm afraid of what we might do'.

Out of nowhere something flew into her. As small as a fly one second but like a wall the next. Renee grabbed Bella, holding her in her arms tightly.

"I'm such an idiot," Renee spoke clearly, despite the wind rushing past them, "I forgot my own programming."

"YOU CAN FLY?!" Bella screamed after her delayed reaction.

"NOT for long SWEET CAKES! Only enough fuel for a quick emergency landing! Brace yourself!"

Bella shut her eyes, straining herself, expecting a bone breaking collision.

Renee's body grew large, expanding and creating a kind of wall of protection in that of an inflatable raft like device. They hit an open field and bounced around it before finally coming to an immediate stop. They rolled a little before Renee's body returned to normal. Bella felt like she had been crushed being squeezed in by Renee's morphed body and it took her a minute to breathe normally again but she was in one piece.

Renee performed a scan of her whole body to make sure she was ok. She picked her up with job effort and stood her up. She was wobbly but managed to stay in one place.

"Ok. A bit dizzy. I won't do a brain scan for now. Your name?"

"Bella. Swan."

"Good...and I am?"

"Renee. My mom."

They both smiled and hugged tightly. It wasn't long before they both had that memory of shame cloud over their reunion, all of those things they did. Renee decided it was now best to keep at a distance. She patted her shoulder and said, "Come on. We should lie low for a while."

They took the truck back home. Renee revealed a lot in just a short amount of time. At the kitchen table they got serious.

"Adrian and I had an agreement. If something were to ever happen to me he'd bring me back as an XR2." Bella stopped drinking her tea and gave her a slightly off putting, horrified look, "I didn't think the son of a bitch would actually do it."

"What were those things?"

"Enemies from overseas. I was transporting ammunition and they must've been anticipating us. No doubt there will be more. Adrian has attracted way too much attention. Hell look at what happened to me," she sounded so tired, so worn out. Bella reached across the table and held her hand. "How's Phil?"

Bella shrugged, "Not sure he went back on the road and no one's really heard from him."

"And your father...still missing in action," she sighed.

"You still have me," Bella smirked, giving her hand a squeeze.

Renee smirked right back, "That's right." She released her and stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"Come with me," said Renee, holding out her hand.

"If I want to live?" Bella said, laughing. Renee seemed a bit too serious. Renee walked her to the cellar. Bella had almost never been down there it was Charles' wine cellar and no one was allowed down there. The long staircase leading down to the musty black abyss was enough to make your skin crawl.

When Renee stopped and stood in front of a wall of wine bottles she thought she might've had some malfunction.

"Uh..."

Renee pulled a wine bottle out from its shelf just a bit and the wall opened up. A secret room. It was some kind of workout room but it also had hospital beds, medical equipment and supplies and other rooms possibly to serve as shelters for war.

"Whoa what's all this about? Were you expecting world war 3?"

"Sit up here for me," Renee patted the patient's table; this wasn't a request.

Bella chuckled, "Mom?"

"Bella I'm not going to ask you again," she said louder and more assertive. Bella frowned and took her time but sat down. "Roll up your sleeve for me."

"What?"

"Roll up your sleeve," Renee said, scaring her now.

Bella did so but made sure to take her time again. Renee was taking some things out of a drawer and screwing them together. She had her back turned to Bella doing this. The anticipation was killing her. When her mother finally turned around Bella turned as white as a ghost. It was a syringe but it looked like one of those guns you'd see in Men in Black.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Bella almost fell off the table, that thing looked like it could cut her in two.

"Calm down, sweetheart."

"What are you going to do with that thing?"

"I'm just going to knock you out for a little while..."

Ok this was getting crazy and Bella knew by just how calm and not like herself Renee was acting.

"Why?" Bella asked, holding herself, backing away to the edge of the table.

"I just need to make sure you're 100% ok. I can't risk anything. Those machines, those robots could have radiation or anything else I can't detect..."

Her blinking. Even as a machine seemed rapid. A robot wouldn't need to blink. It was an old nervous twitch of hers.

"You're not telling me something."

"What? No I...," she stopped when Bella slanted her eyes at her.

Renee sighed. "I want to knock you out and wipe your memory."

"Because...i saw too much?"

Renee's eyes glistened. There was definitely something wrong here. "We both saw too much, baby, I've gotta do it too. When you wake up you'll forget some things."

"But we've been through so much..."

"I know but this has to be done...," Renee approached her, sticking the needle end of the gun slowly towards her.

Bella in a last ditch effort stuck her hands out, "Wait! Wait! Is this because we had sex?"

Renee froze up. She lost the ability to move all of a sudden. The gun fell on the floor and broke into it's original pieces.

"Bella..."

"It is I knew it!" Bella felt so dirty, "Are you ashamed?"

"Bella...," Renee said, trembling. She sat down on the table next to her, "Bella what we did...I shouldn't have let that happen...I wasn't in my right mind..."

"You mean...you didn't like it?" Bella looked up at her so sadly you could almost cry. Renee was disturbed by the thought, thinking back to all the things they did before realizing who she really was.

"It was...it's not important."

"But it is. It is important," Bella said, taking her hands in hers, "I never felt this way before. I doubt I would with anyone else."

Renee was taken aback by this, "You...you really mean that?"

"Yes. 1000%. You're so beautiful. After all the time we spent together with you as my robot I realized just how much you mean to me...how much I can really love you."

"Oh, Bella..," Renee wasn't sure how much of this kind of talk she could bear but it was beginning to feel like music to her ears.

"I know...you think I'm sick...I loved every single second ot it. Every second of you...I don't want to erase it. Besides who's to say if we do it happens again? What's done is done right?:

"But...you want to keep doing it?"

"I want to more than anything. You're more to me now than you were before all of this. I want to treat you right. I want to be better to you than all the men in your life."

Renee's jaw was just about ready to hit the floor, "Where is this coming from?"

Bella shrugged, "I just can't stop thinking about you...even when I thought you were just a robot you were amazing. You look perfect. I love how you look in that stupid outfit and how much of your butt takes up this table. Those...I never really understood the appeal of boobs until I sucked on yours."

Renee was starting to feel hot, "Bells this is wrong."

"Then I don't want to be right because...," she climbed into Renee's lap, "I never want to miss the taste of those sweet lips again."

"I...I...," Renee tried to speak but she felt so weak with Bella there and touching her the way she was.

"It's ok," Bella smiled, "You don't have to say anything..."

Renee backed her head away just before Bella could kiss her like old times.

"No...this is crazy you're still my daughter."

"I know but...," Bella couldn't finish the sentence. She leaned in again in an attempt to steal a kiss but Renee once again restrained herself. Bella was disappointed but still had some tricks up her sleeve. "Let me convince you."

"What?" Renee asked, thinking her daughter had fully lost it.

"If I can't convince you this can work I'll agree to have those memories erased.:

Renee didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes darted up and down and all over Bella's body as if to scan her.

"Ok," Renee said with confidence, "Only if you can convince me. No going back on your word."

"Ok," Bella smiled mischievously.

Renee knew she must've lost it too why would she agree to something so twisted?

**To be continued!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Renee thinks about revenge on Adrian. Bella plans to win over Renee while still planning to go through with Friday plans.**

Jessica was getting antsy. Thoughts of finally banging an XR2 was on her brain. It was going to be huge. Her father was in the den drinking scotch. He kept staring at his phone, anticipating a call for what had to be hours at this point.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Jessica asked, leaning over the couch, trying to see his phone screen.

He hid his phone in his suit jacket pocket, afraid of what she might see. "Nothing...just work..."

"Did you want Damien to give you a massage?"

He noticed Damien standing in a corner like a statue; if he didn't already creep him out enough. "No, that's ok, dear." Jessica worried about his well being, he burnt himself out before. "Any plans this weekend?"

Jessica beamed, "Oh I'll be having a sleepover at Bella's."

He almost dropped his glass. He cleared his throat, "I uh...I don't think that's a good idea, sweetheart."

Her face sunk to the floor. "Why's that?" She asked.

"Something is wrong. It's her XR2."

"Oh?...like a virus?"

"Yes...a virus," he said, remembering his daughter's innocence, she so acted like a child she couldn't seem to always grasp certain concepts.

Jessica hung her head, "I see...does, Bella know?"

"Yes. Don't you worry. I have some people going to check up on her."

Despite her disappointment she really did want it to be ok, just the thought of Bella being deprived of sweet robot love made her sick; she shipped those two super hard.

"That's good. Bella would be happy about that."

"Why don't we do something this weekend?" He encouraged; he knew full well he had no time with her but whatever could make his princess happy for a minute.

She hugged him joyously, "Sure! Crockett?"

"Er...sure..."

* * *

Bella woke up to Renee standing over her bed. Bella looked past her intense look and smiled cheekily, "Breakfast in bed?"

"We've got company," Renee said, eyed glazed over. She yanked her daughter out of bed and over to the closet.

"Mom what the..."

She placed Bella deep behind the hanging coats. "Stay put. I love you," she gave her a quick smack on the lips and shut the door.

"Mom? Seriously?"

Renee went outside alone. Adrian's men breached the gate. All were armed and blocked the entrance with their many black hummers.

"What is this?" She said firmly, gritting her teeth.

A thick, bald headed man in a nice suit spoke for everyone, "Adrian thought you might have regained your memory. Good to have you back, Renee."

"Fuck you!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which ever you prefer."

"I'm done being that asshole's science experiment! I want my life back!"

"Hey if it were up to me you'd live comfortably. But you are technically carrying hardware and software owned by Adrian and his associates. You're his property. The human formally known as Renee no longer exists!"

She looked over the men with their guns ready at their sides. She wasn't afraid of them. Why should she? These were nothing but low level punks, mall cops in fancy clothes.

"So what if I don't come in? You'll kill me?"

"All we need is the brain. You're the best agent we had. You were the best but you were also dangerous. Adrian wanted you for that. Your skill...maybe something else too."

She didn't want these dicks destroying her house while they tried to take her down.

"I'll give you til the count of three!"

Bella got out of the closet and watched the standoff. Like some movie but it was her life. It was so surreal.

"One..."

Renee wasn't budging. Bella wasn't sure she could watch this. She wanted to shout to her but knew she couldn't.

"Two..."

'I have to do something,' Bella thought. She thought about Renee's closet, maybe there was something in there. Some kind of 'techno-whatcha-call-it' to help out.

"Three!"

All of the men trained their guns on the voluptuous cyborg. Renee leaped into the air wasting no time.

"Aim for the spine! Do not shoot her in the head!" Bald man ordered.

They opened fire. Bella got back in time just to see her robot mother spin and twirl around like she was in the Olympics. Bella was getting a little too carried away watching her bounce up and down. She completely forgot about what she managed to haul out of that closet. It was a long briefcase and boy was it heavy.

Renee's super inflatable boobs deflected the bullets; it didn't matter how many times she saw it happen, Bella was astonished and completely turned on.

She high kicked and punched these creeps coming at her from all directions, she was fast, too fast to see sometimes with the naked eye. She broke limbs and faces. At one point two agents ran at her when her back was turned. She bent over and her ass expanded like one of those bouncy castles getting pumped up in super speed. The men bounced off it into the air and over the gate. More than at her. Her boobs grew as big as an SUV and bounced the ridiculous men into their hummers.

Bella winced but laughed at the display of Renee kicking some major butt. Bella opened up the briefcase and found a very big gun, something you might see out of a video game like Doom. Dud this thing shoot grenades? It wasn't a rocket launcher but sure must've done some damage.

Renee was still at it with the bald man. He seemed like a real tough s.o.b. When he was out of bullets he engaged her in hand to hand combat. He was almost as quick as Renee, Bella started to worry. She had no clue how to use this gun, she had never used one in her life. Could she really shoot a person? She wanted to give Renee more of an advantage.

He knew her weak points, she didn't have many but she had them. He grabbed one one her arms and spun her around. He knocked her down hard. He had his pointed shoe digging into her back. She strained trying to activate any function in her body. He twisted her arm. She strained. She kept getting a reading about her 'SYSTEM FAILING'.

He had a second gun strapped to his ankle of course.

"That's pretty cliche," Renee muttered.

"Don't make me do it," she said, aiming it at her back, "If you love your daughter you'll settle down."

Renee was ready to rip him apart, "You don't talk about her!"

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" He cackled, "If I was you I'd stop this. Maybe we'll take Bella in. Show her a thing or two. See if she's as good as her mother. Maybe even better. Adrian will be able to keep her under his thumb..."

BBBAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

A cracking just like the sound of thunder. Bald man's shoulder exploded. He flew backward. Renee looked around, her mind was like scrambled eggs as she tried to make sense out of what just happened. She spotted Bella with a gun bigger than her hanging out her bedroom window. Bella struggled with all of her might to pull it back inside. Her ears would no doubt be ringing.

Renee's system was slowly rebooting. Bella came outside to her rescue. She had the gun resting on her shoulders. She reached down for Renee's hand.

"Come with me if you want to live!"

Renee cringed. Of all the lines she could have used.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," Bella smirked.

As she helped her up she noticed the agents were collecting their wounded. Bald man was still very much alive but he was losing a lot of blood.

"This isn't over!" He shouted, "We'll be back!"

"Good luck," Renee said, putting an arm around Bella confidentially. Once the beat up shimmers left, Renee pulled Bella back into the house. "We've gotta move."

Bella watched her pack up a bag in haste but very efficiently like an army brat would. She got her to di the same. They also changed their looks a bit. Renee had wings, she put on a blonde one and made herself look like some California housewife.

"Where do we go?"

"We have to lie low for a bit." Bella had an idea. She smiled widely, concerning her mother, "What?"

* * *

They drove out of town. Bella suggested a fancy looking restaurant next to a cheap motel she saw advertised on an exit sign.

"I know it's not exactly 4 stars but I think you'd really like it."

"So...this is a date? Bella we have more important things to worry about right..."

Bella cranked the radio, no time to think about the insanity they just went through, plenty of time for that.

Bella tried her best at being romantic, Renee had been through a lot and it was time she was treated. She opened the door for her and helped her to her booth.

Bella smiled at her concerned face as they read through their menus.

"You look good as a blonde you know," Bella smirked.

"Is this you trying to convince me? Look saving me...that's one thing...but I still don't know about this...relationship..."

A waiter came by, he couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"How are we both doing tonight?"

"Great!" Bella exclaimed.

"...Yeah...," Renee frowned, still reading her menu.

The waiter could see the desperation on Bella's face, he knew she was blowing her date with this bodacious milf; however odd it was seeing this young girl going out with an older woman he couldn't help but help out. He leaned into Bella and said, "Might I suggest something on the wine list?"

"Oh...red maybe?" Bella struggled.

"Excellent. I'll bring that over for you."

Renee didn't act impressed even when Bella offered to pay. She would get her anything. Whatever she was able to eat. Steak, salad, anything.

They were only in the middle of eating when Renee asked the waiter if they could get the bill.

The waiter leaned over to Bella and whispered, "Wow you're really striking out tonight." When he left to get the bill Bella talked to Renee more personally.

"You don't have to worry about me...I know you do..."

Renee straightened herself up, "I'll always worry. I just need you to take things seriously." They reached for the others' hand across the table. "It's just...when I saw you holding my gun...you looked so much like me. I just don't want that kind of life for you," They smiled briefly. "You really did kick some ass today. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Bella said, "You were pretty awesome too."

"Let's get out of here," Renee smiled widely; it could only really mean one thing. After they paid they walked to the door.

The waiter ran up to Bella, "Miss!" He pointed to something behind her. A frilly pair of panties had been shoved into her back pocket. She gasped, "Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight," he winked. They exchanged a thumbs up and Bella left arm in arm with Renee.

They didn't get up to anything freaky though. Once they got to their motel room they passed out from exhaustion. They slept most of the next day. Both holding each other the whole time. Bella woke up to a crazy amount of texts from Alice. That's right it was Friday!

"Mom? Mom? Wake up!"

"Huh?" Renee came to after the 5th time she was shook.

"Mom it's Friday!"

Renee turned to her and said without hesitation, "Playtime."

They had completely spaced on the day. Everything was an absolute blur. They to lie low but Renee was also feeling the need for release. No one else knew about their special time. Another night at Alice's would likely do them some good. They just needed to be careful about going over there.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine as long as we stick together. When shit hits the fan I'll protect us," Renee said, holding Bella in her arms.

"I'll protect us," Bella smirked.

Her eagerness and cuteness was enough for Renee to reward this crazy 18 year old with a kiss.

* * *

Bella texted Alice about them going over and maybe making it a whole weekend. Alice of course was overjoyed by this news.

"I can't wait to see you two! This is going to be the hottest weekend ever!"

What troubled Bella was some of Alice's previous texts hoping 'Robo-Mom was feeling ok' 'Hope she got fixed soon'. Bella assured her she was perfectly fine and wasn't sure where she could've heard this from.

Alice was getting the living room ready just as they arrived. She had the floors covered with plastic as she anticipated a lot of squirting. Bella and Renee were surprised to see what she had on. It was a robe very similar to Jessica's, wow was this ever going to her head.

Alice hugged Renee, unaware of her true identity, "Wow, love the new look...now I can see your face. That's a relief."

"Uh, thanks," Renee said in a very not robotic voice.

Alice was a little weirded out by that, these human mannerisms "Come, let's sit we have plenty of time."

It was already late. Bella and Renee exchanged an off look.

"So what's been going on?" Alice asked, sipping some wine, "I feel like I've missed a lot."

"Um...well...," Bella said, playing with her hair nervously.

"You see..."

Alice stood up and stared wide eyed at Renee and pointing a finger at her, "You're...You're human!" She was not only shocked, she was almost appalled, "That...that means..."

"She's my mom," Bella said, biting her lip.

"But...but...but...," Alice looked back and forth at them; it was like she was going to have her own malfunction, "I...I knew it! I mean I didn't know from the start but...wait.. that means...oh shit! We had sex with your mom!"

"It's ok, Alice, it's ok," Bella reassured her.

"Come here, honey, sit down," Renee said, holding her arms out.

Alice sat down between them, she held onto her robe tightly like a blanket, still overwhelmed by this new revelation.

"We had a lot of fun," Renee smiled at Alice

"So you're ok...with everything we did?"

"Yes...I don't regret a thing. I never did anything like this before my accident."

"I have so many questions," Alice looked dizzy, she kept looking back from Bella to Renee again. "So...are you and Bella?"

Renee smiled over at Bella and nodded humbly.

"Whoa...," said Alice. She held her head as she let all of this sink in, "I mean...everything we did...you guys did...wow it just makes me want to do it more. I wonder what my mom would think."

Renee took Alice's hand and kissed it, "No reason to worry about that now."

"Yeah, Alice," said, Bella, rubbing her back, "It'll just be like old times."

Renee held her shoulders firmly, "There is something else you should know though. It's really top secret so you have to be quiet about it..."

"Ok, what..."

There was a knock at the door. Renee stood up immediately; her entire body was combat ready.

"Who the hell is that?" Bella said, jumping to Renee's side.

"That's what I was meaning to tell you...see I told...her about tonight still being on."

Bella's eyes widened, full of dread, "No."

"We've got Jessica," Renee said, using her X-ray vision.

This was going to be an even more messed up weekend than they imagined.

**To be continued!**


	11. Chapter 11

**One more chapter after this. Thank you for sticking with it!**

Bella didn't know what to do, the lights were on and the truck was in the driveway no sense in hiding.

"So are we letting her in?" Renee turned to her daughter.

Bella wasn't sure; she was nervous, knowing Jessica she just might kick the door down.

"Uh..."

Alice grabbed Bella by the arm, "Bells, it's not her fault what her father did...I know she can be mean but I really think she's lonely."

"Huh?"

"She wants to be a part of a group and well we're it."

"So she can join a book club," Bella sighed.

"I can knock her out," said Renee checking something on her wrist.

"WHAT?" Alice and Bella said at the same time, alarmed at the thought of her doing such a thing.

"It's harmless," Renee said, smiling slyly at Bella, "Up to you."

Bella took another second to think about it as Jessica rasped at the door again. She had a strong feeling she was going to regret this "Ok," Bella said, holding her hands over her eyes, "Let her in."

Renee obliged, opening the door. There was Jessica. She posed, wearing a skimpy black dress and holding two cases of beer under her arms.

"The party has arrived!"

Renee helped her with her beer. Jessica was quick to give everyone a kiss; not an overly friendly one on the cheek but a very sensual open mouth kiss.

"We'll definitely all be a lot closer after tonight," she winked at Bella and Renee.

Bella had her hands at her hips, looking down at the floor she tried to come up with a way to tell her the big dark secret.

"So how should we begin? Do we have tequila? Anyone have Molly?"

Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing, she looked to Renee who exchanged a devious look with her.

"Uh, Jess, there's something I should tell you...," Bella said, finally facing her.

Jessica's mouth opened impossibly wide as she gasped, "Strap-ons?"

"Well no...I mean..."

Jessica embraced her, not letting go, "I'm so glad you invited me. You have no idea how much this means to me. I really...really like you," she said getting her fill of Bella in as she caressed her chest.

"Well I..."

"I really like you guys..."

She kissed Bella again. Twice as intiment as last time. She even pulled slightly on her bottom lip. Renee and Alice liked this, they smiled at each other with admiration.

"So something's been bugging me," Jessica said. Bella became scared of what she was about to say. "What do you call your robot?"

Bella didn't even flinch. "Mom".

Jessica jerked her head back, surprised to hear this. Renee and Alice prepared for the worst. Why would she say that?

A smile creeped up on Jessica's face, "Kinky!" She grabbed Bella's behind and gave her a bit of a squeeze. "Let's get our buzz on and get out of these clothes!"

Renee was way ahead of them. She broke open those cases and threw each of them a cold one. She even gave them an idea to have a chugging contest when she accidentally cut the bottom of a can with just her finger.

She stabbed the bottom of each girls' can and watched the three suck the beer right out of them with mild to maximum spillage; it was like spring break in here. Wow did this turn Renee on.

"Here you go, Bot-babe!" Jessica handed Renee the beer. She gladly accepted and cut a hole in the bottom. She drank it in under a second and flattened the can on her forehead. Jessica and Alice cheered. Bella was astonished, everything her robot mother could do continued to surprise her. Bella loosened up some more once she had a few more drinks.

All three girls cheered Renee on, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

Renee finished every last drop of beer. Jessica loved gropping and fondling the robo-mom but really liked getting touchy with Alice and Bella. She got everyone in a fourway French-kiss. This was getting super steamy fast, everyone was feeling the heat.

Jessica got Renee undressed and got her hands on those lucious tits. "So life-like! Damn those tech guys are good!"

"They can get bigger," Bella smiled. She nodded to Renee. On command her boobs got so big they almost inflated over Jessica's hands.

Jessica and Alice sucked on the giant breasts on the couch while Bella got down on all fours and ate out Renee.

"Nice, Bella! That looks so good!" Jessica couldn't get over how anatomically correct this XR2 was. How dare her father not let her have her own. She let Alice motorboat those jugs while she got down on the floor behind Bella and ate her pussy out as she continued on Renee. Alice heard all of those moans behind her and got jealous knowing she was missing out on something. Her eyes lit up and jumped up off the couch and joined this pleasure train. She got behind Jessica and ate her out while she fingered herself.

"FFFF...UUUCCCKKK!," Renee exclaimed, Bella flicking her tongue on her clit; that little tease! She played with her nipples while watching the girls in their lineup, the hottest thing she had ever seen. She pulled on Bella's hair, not very roughly but it was enough to get her to look up at her with this wicked smile on her face. That was enough for Renee to cum, she just couldn't hold it together. She squirted in Bella's mouth and all over her face.

Bella came, she had never squirted like this it got all over Jessica even in her eyes but she acted like it was no big deal, she opened her mouth wide with her tngue hanging out making sure she didn't miss anything. Alice got a good blast from Jessica, maybe the sweetest she'd tasted. Her hair was drenched. Alice screamed when she came, a good sized puddle all over the floor. None of the girls were done yet though, they all were determined to keep going. It was like an insane line up of fire hydrants going off one after another. This was the horniest any of them had ever been. Everyone screamed in excitement.

Bella, Alice and Jessica collapsed on the floor completely out of breath. They looked over their respective puddles on the floor.

"...Whoa...," Bella said, out of breath.

"Wow, Alice you really are a squirter!"

"I think that is mostly you...you tasted great by the way," Alice chuckled.

Jessica brought Alice into a kiss, tasting the odd but wonderful taste of something almost like butterscotch, "Yeah you're right...but not as sweet as you," she kissed her and moved over to Bella, "Damn that was so fun."

Bella loved this side of her; she let her suck on her nipples tenderly. "Well now it's time to clean this up...what do you think, Mom?"

Renee with a smirk on her face got up off the couch and swayed her hip. Bella and Jessica both had the idea to give that nice round butt a slap on her way over. They both turned to each other surprised and laughed; what a thing to bond over.

Renee got down on all fours. She licked and sucked up the young pussy juices off the hardwood floor. The girls laughed so hard it hurt. That's when Jessica had a revelation. She knew something was more to Bella and her robot's relationship. She did a doubletake and stared at Bella comically.

"Wait...is she...she's hum...she's really your mom?" Bella smiled quite proudly not saying a word, chin face upward. "You ate...THAT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!"

Like a boss Bella licked the remaining juices off her fingers. Jessica was so floored. "This is like the best day ever." She didn't want to question how any of this was even remotely possible she just wanted to keep this going. Bella knew she didn't get much time with Renee so offered her to get nasty with her while she got reacquainted with Alice.

Renee offered a 69 where she sat on Jessica's face, something that Jessica could not refuse. "You ready?" she asked the once stuck up and snobbish girl.

"Born ready!"

Alice and Bella stood back for a moment and watched the magic that was about to unfold. Bella was finding it was a lot more fun to watch now after having her fill. It was insane but damn she couldn't look away with Renee's ass in the air and the girl she once couldn't stand eat her robo-mom's pussy. It was getting her hot hearing all the noises they made in sequence together. She didn't even realize she was squeezing Alice's ass while she watched; Alice wasn't complaining. She did find it weird when Bella ran her tongue up her face.

'Mmm. Butterscotch."

Alice and Bella got it on, almost competing with Renee and Jessica which was no easy task. They all made eye contact. Sensual eyes watching as the other were using their tongues like mad in this 69 off. They moved onto tribbing which got even crazier it seemed. They were lucky that Alice pretty much lived in a sound proof house lets say!

* * *

Adrian was at his desk tracking his phone for details. He knew he was in hot shit. Everything was going wrong at once with his company it seemed and it wasn't because of just the botched mission with Renee. No one wanted to do business with him anymore, his sticks sunk, his line of robots were glitching and costing him millions.

His thoughts of his best agent crossed his mind when his door swung open. No knock. There she was in that ridiculous outfit they made all of the Helper-Bots wear. He had a gun in his bottom drawer. He knew it would probably do very little she was just too fast but it could be enough to at least distract her long enough. He decided not to risk it...for now.

"R-Renee...um...whoa just take it easy."

She smiled smugly at him as she crept into the room. She never took her eyes off him.

"How about you sit down and we'll talk."

"No reason to, Adrian."

He gulped. He knew there was nothing he could do. The panic button on his desk was pressed as soon as she entered but there wasn't any sign of guards on their way.

"Things got out of hand."

"You sent men to my house. Bella was there."

"I'm...I'm sorry, ok? I know means nothing now. I'd go back and change it if I could."

"Would you go back and cancel that mission I was on? Stop the plane from getting shot down? Stop me from becoming this...thing and making think everyone I was dead especially my daughter?"

Adrian couldn't escape the guilt he was feeling. He held his face in his hands. Renee's face followed his to get a better look at him at his lowest.

"You knew it was going to happen?"

"W-what?" His eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"You found out about the drone strike but you didn't do anything. You don't care about anyone. You wanted to make me one of your twisted creations!"

"That's not true!"

"Why else would you make me an XR2? For fucksake I can do this!" She made her breasts and ass inflate before his eyes. "You always wanted me but you couldn't have me. That pissed you off so much. You saw it as your opportunity. You didn't give a shit about Charles or his company. It was always about me!"

"No!"

Renee chuckled, she looked down at her tight bulging cleavage, "I guess there is one person you care about. She came by last night."

He turned a sheet of white, "What?"

Renee reached down in her breast gap and pulled out a thumbdrive. "You might get a kick out of this." She tossed it to him. He reluctantly put it on his computer. His hands shaking.

"What did you do to her?"

"Me? Take a look at what she did to me."

Adrian slowly dragged the cursor to a file folder labelled: "Play Time".There was a single video. It was at least 2 hours long.

"Play it," Renee demanded.

Adrian did so. To his shock there was Jessica going inside one of the girls' houses. All from Renee's POV. He watched in horror as she took part in group sex something he would never have believed she would do. He skimmed through to the shocking end, all of the cunniligus, annilingus, 69ing, orgasms, and just utter filth especially when it got to the part where Renee asked, "What do you think your father would think of all this, Jessica? What would you tell him?"

"Proud of me, Dad?" Jessica smiled and said, a freeze frame of her face covered in pussy juices.

Adrian pulled the thumbdrive out and snapped it in half.

"You know I have that saved right? I'm not a complete idiot. I can upload that for the whole world to see in milliseconds."

"Bella was on there too! You wouldn't!"

"Some careful editing! Blur her and Alice's faces or I could replace them easily!"

"You fucking, bitch!"

"Yes I am a bitch. But damn she tasted nice. Only reason I'm not killing you right now is because I know that wouldn't be right. See I know what that did to Bella. I'm not a monster. You made me this way after all."

"I didn't make you fuck your own daughter you twisted fuck!"

Renee laughed, "You got me there. But damn if I didn't enjoy every last second of it. You saw her on that video I had trouble keeping up with her. Same with Alice. You can see now why Jessica wanted in on the action."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You leave me and my family alone. Plain and simple. You've done enough."

Adrian was misty eyed, sweating bullets. He was completely helpless. "Ok...you win..."

Renee smiled, "I know how fucked you are right now. Maybe it's time to leave the country for a while. You can leave Jessica. Bella and I will take good care of her." She said this so sickly that Adrian felt himself dry heaving.

Adrian took a look out his window. No one was coming to his rescue. All of his men were outside on the ground with their necks snapped. "Ok...go...it's over..."

Renee turned and left satisfied. "Nice doing business, old friend."

**To be concluded. Thank you all for reading. I will be writing a Robo-Daughter story in the future that will be a little different.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final chapter. I will be writing a robot story about Bella that will be a bit more fun. Thanks for reading!**

Jessica moved in with Bella and Renee when Adrian left because of 'Business'. Jessica knew that Bella and Renee were a solid couple but that didn't mean they could have some fun from time io time.

Charles finally picked up his phone. He was coming home. One last day with the house to themselves.

Bella and Renee decided to have an extra special day to invite the girls. They were out in the backyard getting ready with as Renee reffered to activities. Bella couldn't stop ogling her in that tight blue blouse she had on with extra frills that made her chest look bigger.

Bella hadn't come up with a new name for her yet. Chances were with her younger appearance and well curvier physique even her own father couldn't recognize his late wife.

_"Lisa? Samantha?" _She thought.

Renee saw her daughter had her head in the clouds again. She tried getting her attention. "Bella. Bella?"

_"Alexandra? Mary?"_

"Bella?"

_"Karen? Nancy?"_

"Bella!" Finally Bella turned to her, "I like Lisa the best."

Bella was aghast, "You can read minds too?!"

Renee had a hearty laugh, "No I saw your list of names earlier."

"Oh," Bella continued to stare at her for an awkward amount of time even for her, "...Can we make out now?"

"Sure," Renee chuckled.

Her daughter clawed at her clothes, not delicately either which Renee feared.

"Careful I want to look good for our guests tonight."

Bella climbed her like a jungle gym. Her legs wrapped around her waist. She pulled at the opening in the front of her shirt to see more of her boobs.

"This is a no clothes household from now on!" Bella said with sensual eyes.

"On whose authority?"

"Mine," Bella sneered, "I'm still your master!"

"We'll just see about that."

Jessica came outside from the kitchen. She had on this blue bikini.

"Wow hubba hubba! I thought we were waiting for tonight."

Renee grabbed hold of Jessica and squeezed her into their love session. Jessica and Bella both competed for the cyborg's affection, rough in their own ways, pulling at her teeth with their teeth and hands, sucking on her neck and face.

"Careful now girls. You're going to mess up my makeup."

"Well when you're dressed like this what do you expect?" Jessica gave her newly extra large bubble butt a smack, "My way of thanking you for taking me in while my daddy goes away on business!"

Renee loved how these girls paid so much attention to her body, nobody had before; maybe teen girls these days were just a lot more experimental than in her day.

"We love have you here with us, dear."

"I'm so happy two are going to make it work. Are you worried Charles might recognize you?"

Renee shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Renee Dwyer is dead. I'm whoever I want to be."

"Awesome. But what will you still live here or..."

Bella covered Jessica's mouth and laughed, "There's plenty of time for that tomorrow."

Somehow they all missed the 20 texts and calls from Alice. Oh she was still coming over but there was a catch. Alice's mom Esme wanted to come over seeing that Bella was already having people over and wanted to reach out more.

"Shit," Bella exclaimed, listening to Alice's last recorded message. They were going to be there in 5 minutes. It was getting dark. Renee turned on the Chinese lanterns she had stringed up outside.

"Her mom could join the party," Jessica said, wrapping her hair around her finger. Bella and Renee stared at her like she just suggested they rob a bank, "What? I mean she's hot, right?"

Bella was mortified, "No, we can't risk anything. It's just too much and I'm pretty sure Alice doesn't want Esme involved."

"Actually...," Renee began, "I really like this idea."

Bella couldn't believe her, it was like she had a switch to being super horny but it was always on. Jessica was jumping she was so excited.

* * *

"Mom maybe tonight isn't a good time I mean..."

"Oh, Alice, I was young once I'm sure whatever you girls are up to I won't be offended."

Alice drove them both to the Swan estate. Of course Esme knew Bella had started seeing someone, she had no idea it was an older woman; Alice knew she'd have a heart attack if she knew it was Renee. They were at the gate. Alice's palms were sweaty, she could only hope that Bella got the message and maybe hid Renee or came up with a plan. But no Bella greeted them on the intercom and opened the gate.

Esme watched her daughter take a deep breath, anxiety she only seen when she had to take an exam, she just didn't get her. They parked and walked to the backyard, following a red carpet and sign. Esme was defiantly curious now, Alice was a bit weirded out, she knew this was going to be a special night just not like this. Bella and Jessica approached them wearing colorful gowns like they were going to prom.

"Wow! You guys look amazing! Are you hitting the club or something?"

"Not tonight!" A familiar voice rang.

Esme turned and saw Renee. Her breath was taken away. She rubbed her eyes. "No! Renee!? It can't be!"

"Esme! Welcome!" She swayed her hips walking up to Bella and Jessica. Bella and Jessica instantly started sharing a kiss with the reanimated woman.

Esme gasped, tripping over herself. Alice sat her mother down. "Uh...yeah...this is why I didn't want you to come."

Both of them watched the three get out of their dresses and have sex right in front of them. Esme couldn't look away, this was the most surreal thing she'd ever seen. Renee ran her tongue along the sexy teens' bodies and fingered them while they stood on all fours. Alice so wanted to join them but didn't want to in front of Esme. It was all so tempting especially when watching Jessica moaning and squirting. The look in Esme[s eyes, fascinated and horrified but maybe even turned on.

Bella licked Jessica's pussy juices off the ground. Jessica and Renee waved Alice over frantically. Alice kept looking back at them, Esme and them again. Finally she just threw up her hands. "Sorry, Mom I never miss a playtime."

She ran over and Esme watched her daughter eat out her friends. She remained stunned the entire time and not even blinking once. Alice did this with such delicacy it almost made Esme shed a tear. Renee ate out Alice, making sure Esme got a good view of her lovely daughter. Alice's cries of pleasure made Esme wet. Then Alice squirted, spraying her; how did she know she would be in the splash zone?

What a show, she almost applauded. The girls weren't done yet. Renee of course really couldn't get tired, she brought her over to the fun, completely nude; Esme couldn't stop staring at her Goddess like look.

"Renee, I don't understand how are you still alive?"

"Don't worry, Es, I'll explain everything. How about you get a bit more reacquainted with your daughter?"

"Huh?" Esme raised her eyesbrows.

"HUH, what the...?" Alice said, also with her eyebrows raised.

Renee laughed, "Come on, you seen how close Bella and I are. Trust me its a hell of a lot of fun."

Esme and Alice both expressed their reservations, but it didn't really take Esme much convincing especially getting a better look at Alice's glistening, tight and curvy body. Might as well get with the times. The girls helped her out of her clothes. Once her tits were out, Alice put them in her mouth and got to sucking. Bella was so impressed and delighted to see her best friend embracing the mother/daughter taboo with such passion she got behind her and worshipped her ass with her mouth.

Everyone was very loud in their group sex, this would be the most memorable night for them. Alice and Esme ended the night by completing a 69 together with Alice sitting on her mother's face. Renee, Bella and Jessica cheered and applauded them.

"That's it you two! WOOOOO!"

"Shake that ASS, Alice!"

"Yeah, Esme, eat out your daughter!"

Both came together and gloriously so. Esme picked up Alice and struggled to put her in her lap. They kissed tenderly. Esme had to catch her breath. "Whoa, oh baby...I'm so proud of you."

"Really, Mom?"

"Yes...that was amazing..."

"We going to do this more often?"

"Yeah...when your father isn't around..."

They sealed it with a final kiss.

* * *

Charles arrived the next day. Bella introduced him to her girlfriend Lisa. When he saw her standing there in the living room in tight jeans and open blouse he stuttered a bashful, "H-Hello." He leaned over to Bella and whispered, "Isn't she a bit older for you?" He didn't have the slightest idea who she was and it would stay that way because neither Bella or Lisa were going to tell him the truth.

Bella promised her a more proper date than last time so they went out to the truck.

"Where you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know you really out did yourself."

"Huh?"

"With me and well...last night. You really stepped up your game."

Bella took Lisa's hands in hers and teased in a kind of accent, "T'weren't nothin'."

"Was too and seeing Alice and Esme just made me realize how much I want to be with you."

"Good because I'm never giving you up...or these," Bella said, giving Lisa's boobs a nice tug and a squeeze. They both laughed. Lisa grabbed Bella's butt and pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. Bella gave Lisa's rear a good slap and said, "Alright nuff of the mushy stuff let's go eat!"

Their whole loves to look forward to. Of course neither knew what the future held but they did see a house on the market and it would be perfect to host more nights with the girls. They just hoped Esme would become a regular member. Hell they wished Esme would divorce her husband and be with Alice full time. Jessica was down for anything. Everything just seemed a lot better than anyone could've hoped and all it took was a plane crash and a billionaire's crazy scheme. That's a love story for you.

**THE END!**

**Lots of other crazy stories to come!**

**Stranger Things/A Nightmare on Elm Street (Nancy Wheeler/Karen Wheeler), TMNT/Transformers (April O'Neal/Mikeala Banes), 50 Shades of Grey/Victorious (Anastasia/Tori/Jade/Cat), Jennifer's Body/The office (Jennifer/Needy/Pam) and many more!**


End file.
